Story Of My Life
by purricane
Summary: [Chanstal/ Chanyeol Krystal/Chansoo/ Chanyeol Kyungsoo/ Romance comedy/ Hunmor ff ] perjalanan krystal untuk mendapatkan hati chanyeol tidak semulus yang dibayangkan. Ia harus menyingkirkan kyungsoo, orang yang disukai chanyeol dan irene, teman masa kecil chanyeol. Namun, ternyata mereka berdua mempunyai sebuah kelebihan yang tidak bisa dimiliki oleh orang lain.
1. Chapter 1

hay! ini dia new fanfiction yang akhirnya bisa di buat purricane. kali ini genre nya 'romance comedy' wkwk. Author mau minta maaf dulu nih kalau ada _typo_/ salah pengetikan :( okedeh langsung aja. selamat membaca dan jangan lupa review nya karna komen dari kalian bisa membuat author menjadi lebih baik lagi ^^

* * *

**STORY OF MY LIFE**

Sebuah radio berdiri diam di atas sebuah meja yang berdekatan dengan jendela kamar. Jendela itu menampilkan pemandangan gang kecil yang cukup menarik. Bunyi radio kecil itu memenuhi ruang kamar. "trik yang ketiga. Kamu harus bisa menatap si dia dengan tatapan perempuan cantik yang akan membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar". KLIK! Setelah seorang perempuan menekan salah satu tombol radio tersebut, ruangan menjadi tidak bersuara. "Aaaa!" teriak perempuan itu dengan kesal. Namanya jung soojung tetapi teman dekatnya, chanyeol dan sulli, biasa memanggilnya krystal. Krystal mengambil radio itu lalu mengarahkannya pada kedua matanya yang coklat. "Semua trikmu sudah lama aku ikuti tapi kenapa dia tidak pernah melihatku?!" bentaknya pada radio tersebut. Ia meletakkan benda itu kembali ke tempatnya semula lalu berbaring dengan asal di atas kasurnya. Krystal menghela nafas. Sesuatu membuatnya bersedih. Ia hanya terus memandangi langit-langit atap kamarnya. "tentu saja semua triknya tidak berhasil". Krystal diam. Hatinya bergumam.

_Karna orang yang ku sukai adalah chanyeol, dan dia.._

_Seorang Gay._

* * *

_**_"Story of my life : **_**Meet Rival [part one] _**

Krystal bermimpi aneh. Mimpi yang seperti nyata tentang kejadian tidak menyenangkan itu. Waktu itu, ia bermaksud menyatakan cintanya pada chanyeol tapi tertunda karna chanyeol membisikkan sebuah kata di telinganya.

"aku sedang menyukai seseorang".

"siapa dia?"

"aku takut jika kau mengetahuinya kau akan menjauhiku".

"kenapa? Bilang saja. Mm apa dia sangat cantik?".

"tidak. Bukan".

"lalu siapa?"

Chanyeol menunjuk seseorang yang memakai seragam sekolah menengah pertama. "dia".

"ckck dasar _pedofil_!" krystal mengarahkan matanya mengikuti petunjuk yang di berikan chanyeol.

"maksudmu dia? Anak perempuan berambut ikal itu?" lanjutnya.

"bukan. Tapi dia. Laki-laki yang sedang makan _sandwich_ di sana".

Krystal _terbelengok_ kaget. Yang ada di pikirannya adalah kata-kata untuk membuatnya _positive thinking._

"kau pasti bercanda kan? Tidak..tidak. ayo kita kembali ke kelas saja yeol".

"aku tidak bercanda. Dia tetangga ku. Memang, dia baru beberapa minggu disini tapi saat aku bersamanya.. kupikir dia imut. Tanpa sadar, ternyata aku menyukainya".

Krystal menatap chanyeol heran seolah chanyeol telah membuat sebuah lawakan yang idiot.

"chanyeol, apa kau sakit? Apa kau bermimpi?" krystal menepuk keras pipi chanyeol.

"argg.. hey itu menyakitkan. aku juga berpikir kalau aku sakit jiwa. Bagaimana ini krystal?" wajah lugu chanyeol memelas.

"hey. chanyeol?"

"ya?"

"KAU IDIOT! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU JADI GAY DENGAN BEGITU MUDAHNYA! BAHKAN LAKI-LAKI YANG KAU SUKAI HANYA BOCAH SMP?!" krystal meneriaki chanyeol lalu pergi berlari ke dalam gedung sekolahnya. Saat mendengar Chanyeol menyukai orang lain, dirinya seperti jatuh dari langit dan terbentur permukaan bumi dengan dasyat . Tapi saat mendengar kenyataan bahwa yang Ia sukai adalah seorang laki-laki, Ia hanya diam dan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia pikirkan. Bagaimana bisa seorang laki-laki lebih tertarik dengan 'sejenisnya' daripada dirinya.

* * *

Krystal membuka matanya. Ia terbangun dari kasurnya. Badanya terasa sakit karna posisi tidur yang tidak baik. Ia memakaikan sandal berhias telinga kelinci pada kaki mungilnya itu lalu pergi ke kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya. Ia mengoleskan pasta gigi pada sikat giginya. Sambil melihat cermin kamar mandi, ia menggosok giginya dengan malas.

_Apa kemarin aku terlalu kasar padanya?_

_Apa dia marah padaku?_

_Tapi ini benar-benar membuat ku sport jantung._

_Apa kurangnya aku chanyeol?!_

Ia mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap sinis pantulan bayangannya di cermin.

_Kau bilang kau menyukai wanita yang berambut panjang kan?! Lihat! Aku memanjangkan rambutku untukmu! _

Ia mengibas rambutnya dengan lembut sambil tersenyum seperti malaikat.

"CHANYEOL IDIOT!" kini wajahnya berubah menjadi seperti perempuan yang kerasukan.

* * *

_'DRRR…DRRRRTT_'. getaran _handphone_ memanggil krystal yang tengah sibuk menyisir rambutnya. Ia mengambil handphone tersebut dan meletakkannya di telinga.

"sulli, ada apa?". sahutnya.

"ya baiklah aku akan kesana. Mood ku juga sedang tidak bagus saat ini". lanjut krystal memelas.

Krystal pun bergegas pergi ke suatu tempat.

* * *

Terlihat seorang perempuan berambut pendek duduk di atas sofa merah dekat jendela di sebuah kafe. Perempuan itu terlihat manis dengan t-shirt dan rok mininya. Krystal menyapa gadis itu. "hey sulli!" panggilnya sambil melambaikan tangan putihnya. Ia menghampiri Sulli dan duduk di depannya.

"mau ku pesankan segelas milkshake?"

"tidak, nanti saja" .jawab krystal sambil tersenyum.

Ya, Sulli adalah sahabat perempuan krystal. Mereka terlihat sangat dekat. Di sekolah, murid laki-laki dan perempuan menyebut mereka 'dua putri kastil' karna keduanya mempunya wajah cantik dan manis. Tetapi sebenarnya mereka mempunyai kepribadian yang berbeda. Kepribadian sulli sangatlah imut namun ia sangat keras kepala. Sementara krystal mempunya kepribadian yang apa adanya namun terlalu _moody_.

"hey krystal, kau tau senior kelas tiga yang ku taksir? " sulli memulai pembicaraan.

"ya, yang tinggi itu kan? Dia memang lumayan tampan juga. Ada apa?"

"sekarang dia sudah punya pacar!". sulli merengek seperti anak kecil.

"benarkah? Pacarnya laki-laki atau perempuan?!" Tanya krystal serius.

Sulli terdiam. "apa maksudmu? Tentu saja perempuan". Sulli kembali merengek.

"huh syukurlah kalau begitu".

"apa yang harus di syukuri bodoh?! ngomong-ngomong, Bagaimana perkembangan cintamu dengan chanyeol?"

"jangan tanyakan aku tentang hal itu dulu. Aku sedang tidak ingin mendengarnya".

"apa kalian bertengkar? Atau dia menyukai orang lain juga?"

"sebenarnya aku yang menjauhinya. Ya, dia menyukai orang lain. Tapi dia aneh. Benar-benar idiot" krystal menggeramkan tangannya di atas meja. Sulli melihatnya dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

"kau terlihat seperti kesurupan. Hentikan". suruhnya dengan nada pelan.

Krystal mulai mengerutkan bibirnya. Sulli mengikuti perilakunya dan duduk di sebelahnya. Mereka berdua saling bertatap-tatapan.

* * *

"DING..DONG". Chanyeol berlari menuju pintu saat mendengar suara bel rumahnya lalu ia membuka pintu tersebut.

"hai yeol".

"krystal?"

"aku membawakanmu _ice cappuccino" _sahut krystal dengan tersenyum sambil mengangkat papper bag ke arah chanyeol. "maaf soal kemarin. Aku benar-bena.."

Tiba-tiba chanyeol memeluk krystal dengan erat sehingga membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang. Waktu seperti terhenti. Seperti ada suara lonceng terdengar di telinganya.

"kupikir kau marah dan tidak mau berteman lagi dengan ku". chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. Tubuh krystal membeku. Chanyeol meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu perempuan cantik tersebut sambil berkaca-kaca.

"chanyeol, kau sedang apa?" tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki menghampiri chanyeol dari dalam rumah. Kulitnya yang seputih susu terlihat sangat jelas.

"hey kyungsoo,perkenalkan! dia adalah sahabat yang sering ku bicarakan, krystal".

Krystal menganga kaget lalu menelan air liurnya. Ia mengerutkan dahinya sambil menatap anak laki-laki itu. krystal menyadari sesuatu, bahwa anak laki-laki itu adalah orang yang disukai oleh chanyeol. Krystal menatap laki-laki itu dengan senyuman yang di buat-buat sambil bergumam.

_Dasar bocah!_

_Tak ku duga kita bisa bertemu di sini.  
_

_Tidak akan ku biarkan kau merebut chanyeol yang idiot dari ku!_

**- to be continued-**


	2. Chapter 2

hai! ini dia fanfict Story Of My Life part 2 :-) sekali lagi author mau minta maaf dulu kalau ada kata-kata yang salah dalam pengetikan atau dalam makna pembacaan. selamat membaca dan jangan lupa untuk me-review ~~

* * *

Krystal berbaring di atas tempat tidur chanyeol sambil memainkan handphone-nya. Hatinya sangat berdebar- debar menghirup aroma khas chanyeol di kamarnya itu. Seperti mencium permen karet yang manis dicampur dengan aroma mint yang segar. Sudah lama ia tidak bersinggah untuk bermain bersama chanyeol sejak hatinya mulai meleleh setiap melihat wajah anak laki-laki itu. Namun sekarang, mereka mendapat seorang anggota baru. Namanya kyungsoo. Seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh pendek berumur tiga belas tahun. Mereka bersekolah dalam sekolah yang sama. Chanyeol dan krystal di gedung SMA sementara kyungsoo berada di gedung SMP. Umur mereka tidak berbeda jauh. Ya, hanya dua tahun saja, tapi krystal menganggap kyungsoo sebagai bocah kecil perebut cinta pertamanya itu.

* * *

_** _Story Of My Life : Say Hello To The Rival [part 2] _**_

Krystal membangunkan tubuhnya dari kasur lalu duduk menyandar pada bantal yang bertumpukan di belakangnya. Pandangannya kini mengarah pada anak laki-laki berkulit putih susu yang sedang asik membaca sebuah komik sembari memakan cemilan yang ada di depannya. Alisnya mengkerut kesal. Ia terus menggerutu dalam hati.

_Apa yang chanyeol sukai darinya?_

_Tampan? Tidak_

_Tipe yang menarik? Bukan_

_Lihat saja kulitnya! Seperti kulit balita!_

_Benar-benar menyebalkan!_

_Aku menyukai chanyeol lebih dulu darimu tau!_

_Bocah perebut tar…_

Tiba-tiba kyungsoo menatap krystal. Kini mereka berdua saling berpandangan. 'KLEK' suara kenop pintu berbunyi ketika chanyeol membukanya dari luar.

"apa kalian menunggu lama?"

sahut chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah nampan berisi tiga buah gelas dan satu botol cola yang besar. Krystal mengalihkan perhatiannya pada chanyeol. Ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat wajah chanyeol yang mengarah padanya.

"jangan tinggalkan aku berdua lagi dengannya yeol".sahut kyungsoo mengagetkan krystal dan chanyeol. "ada apa?" tanya chanyeol heran sambil memberikannya satu gelas berisi cola yang menyegarkan.

"perempuan itu terus melihatku dengan wajah yang aneh" jawabnya sambil melanjutkan bacaannya tadi.

"apa kau bilang bocah!" krystal berdiri kesal.

chanyeol tertawa geli. "mungkin dia menyukai mu karna selama ini hanya aku dan krystal yang bermain disini. Dia hanya senang mendapatkan anggota baru. Bukankah begitu?".

Chanyeol memberikan krystal sebuah gelas berisi cola. Krystal terdiam. Ia takut jika ia salah menjawab perkataan chanyeol ,karna kyungsoo adalah orang yang chanyeol sukai. Ia takut itu akan membuat chanyeol membenci dirinya. Di ruangan itu hanya chanyeol yang terlihat asik sendiri sementara krystal dan kyungsoo seperti kucing dan tikus yang tidak pernah akan berteman untuk selama-lamanya.

* * *

Chanyeol mengantar krystal dan kyungsoo sampai depan halaman rumahnya.

"sudah malam, apa aku perlu mengantarmu?"

Tanya chanyeol pada krystal yang tengah mengikat tali sepatunya.

"tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri".

"ya yeol, dia bisa kembali ke alamnya dengan sendirinya". Selak kyungsoo.

"dasar bocah!" sahutnya kesal sambil memelototi kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya memberikan ekspresi datar pada perempuan cantik itu.

" terimakasih sudah datang untuk bermain". Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

krystal dan kyungsoo mulai melangkah menjauhi chanyeol.

* * *

"hey bocah, dimana rumahmu? Tidak jauh dari sini kan?" Tanya krystal lembut dengan maksud lain.

"aku ingin tau di mana rumahnya. Dia kan tetangga chanyeol. Aku harus mengawasinya agar ia tidak bisa merebut chanyeol ku. Itu kan yang kau pikirkan, krystal nuna?" sahut kyungsoo dengan mengangkat sedikit ujung kanan bibirnya.

Krystal tersentak kaget. Ia ternganga lebar dan bergemetar.

"ba-ba-bagaimana kau tau?" krystal terbata-bata.

"aku bisa membaca pikiranmu".

"kau bercanda kan?".

"sangat jelas! Kau menyukai chanyeol? Benar-benar lucu saat kau berpikir kau ingin menciumnya tadi haha".

" Wajah chanyeol tampan sekali. Tidaak.. aku benar-benar ingin menciumnya!" lanjut kyungsoo dengan nada yang meledek.

"hentikaan!" teriak krystal malu sambil maju lalu membekap mulut kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melepas tangan krystal yang menutupi mulutnya. "aku juga tau apa saja yang kau pikirkan tentang ku. Kau benar-benar agresif terhadap chanyeol sampai-sampai menjelakkan ku dari belakang".

"hentikan! Jangan bicara lagi! Aku memang menjelekanmu dari belakang karna aku memang benar-benar menyukai chanyeol. Tapi kenapa chanyeol menyukaimu. Dasar gay!" krystal menginjak kaki kyungsoo lalu pergi berlari.

"hey!" teriak kyungsoo sambil menahan kesakitan yang terlihat dari wajahnya yang memelas.

* * *

"CURAAAANGG!" Krystal berteriak di dalam kamarnya sendiri. Ia menggigit – gigit kesal telinga boneka kelinci besar kesukaannya.

"Benar-benar curang. Dia membaca semua pikiranku! Menyebalkan kau bocah jelek!"

krystal meninju-ninju kesal perut boneka tersebut. Ia terdiam.

"kalau ia bisa membaca pikiran berarti ia sudah mengetahui bahwa chanyeol menyukainya. Tapi kenapa bocah itu terlihat santai saja? Apa dia juga menyukai chanyeol?" pikir perempuan itu sambil melebarkan matanya.

"DASAR KALIAN BERDUA SAMA SAJA! LAKI-LAKI GAY!"

Krystal melempar boneka kelinci itu lalu menginjak-injaknya sambil mengacak-acak rambut panjang miliknya. Setelah lelah, ia mengambil boneka itu lalu mengelus-elus telinganya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"maaf, kau selalu menjadi pelampiasanku. Hiks" wajah krystal kembali memelas.

* * *

xzaz

Krystal memandangi halaman sekolah dari jendela kelasnya. Tangannya yang terktekuk dan dagunya yang bersandar di kusen jendela membuatnya terlihat sangat manis. Sebenarnya yang ia lihat adalah chanyeol, orang yang di sukainya yang tengah asik bermain sepak bola bersama teman laki-laki sekelasnya.

"bagaimana perkembangan cintamu dengan chanyeol?" tanya seorang perempuan cantik yang duduk di sampingnya.

"jangan ganggu aku dulu, kau tidak lihat aku sedang memperhatikannya?"

"ayo ceritakan! Aku benar-benar penasaran krystal"

Krystal menghela nafas. "baiklah sulli sayang". Ia mencubit pipi sulli lalu memelintirnya.

"aaa..menyakitkan! kenapa kau melakukan itu padaku?!"

"aku benci wajahmu yang mengkilap!"

Sulli memelototi krystal sambil cemberut. "bagaimana? Cepat beri tahu aku!" paksa sulli lagi dengan suara imutnya.

Krystal menghembuskan nafas. "tidak ada perkembangan apapun. Dia benar-benar laki-laki bodoh".

"kenapa bisa begitu? Kalian kan teman dari sekolah menengah pertama. Aku yakin chanyeol pasti juga mempunyai rasa padamu".

"aku berharap begitu". Krystal menundukkan kepalanya sampai menempel pada meja sekolahnya.

"jangan sedih begitu. Aku punya kabar baik".

Krystal mengangkat dagunya. "apa itu?"

"kakak senior yang ku suka. kau tau? Ternyata yang ku sebut pacarnya itu adalah adiknya. Terima kasih Tuhan, aku masih bisa punya kesempatan". Sulli tersenyum gembira sambil menatap langit-langit kelas.

"oh baguslah". Krystal menunduk kembali.

"hey krystal, ayolah bersemangat sedikit. Aku yakin kau juga masih punya kesempatan". Sulli menggoyang-goyangkan bahu krystal.

"krystal! Ayo bangun! Jangan seperti orang mati. Krystal! Hey!" ia terus menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh krystal dengan kencang.

" hey Sujung, ada anak laki-laki yang memanggil mu di luar kelas". Teriak seorang anak laki-laki berseragam coklat kotak-kotak dengan tiba-tiba. Krystal beranjak dari bangkunya dengan ekspresi orang yang tidak bernyawa.

"apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya sulli yang mengkhwatirkan keadaannya. Dalam tatapan sulli, krystal seperti orang yang frustasi dan akan mengakhiri hidupnya dengan bunuh diri.

* * *

"hey"

Krystal menatap seorang anak SMP yang memanggilnya.

'apa?' gumamnya dalam hati sambil menatap mata anak itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku?"

'kau bisa membaca pikiranku kan? Untuk apa aku bersusah payah mengeluarkan kata-kata? jika tidak ada hal yang penting aku ingin masuk kembali ke dalam kelas. Kau tidak lihat? Sekarang aku sedang lelah.'

"tidak mau bicara? Yasudah. Ini hal penting. Kita bicara di bawah saja. Di dekat perpustakaan".

'terserah kau saja bocah'

* * *

Krystal dan kyungsoo berdiri berhadap-hadapan. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya. Sebuah handphone berhias gantungan kelinci yang lucu.

"Punyamu. Kemarin terjatuh saat kau menginjak kakiku".

'terima kasih'

"masih tidak mau berbicara?"

'sudah ku bilang. Aku sedang lelah. Kalau begitu, aku ingin kembali ke kelas sebelum chanyeol menemukanku sedang bicara berduaan dengan orang yang disukainya'.

"tunggu. Ada yang harus ku luruskan tentang hal ini".

'meluruskan apa?'

"aku memang tau bahwa chanyeol menyukai ku tapi belum tentu aku juga menyukainya. Karna aku bukan gay seperti yang kau kira".

"BENARKAH?! JADI KAU TIDAK MENYUKAINYA?!" kini krystal membuka mulutnya kaget. Wajahnya terlihat senang sampai-sampai ia berbicara dengan kencang lalu menutup mulutnya sendiri.

"sudah kubilang 'belum tentu' tapi bagaimana jika aku juga munyukainya?cinta tidak memandang penampilan bukan?" kyungsoo mengatakannya dengan nada mengejek.

Krystal memasang wajah kesal. ia menggertakan gigi-giginya dan bersiap-siap untuk mencekik kyungsoo yang ada di hadapannya. Kyungsoo melangkah mundur dan membalik badannya. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk pergi dari krystal. Saat melangkah beberapa _centi _ia berbalik.

"aku akan memberimu kesempatan. rebut chanyeol secepatnya atau aku yang akan menyambarnya". Sahut anak laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum lebar lalu berlari menuju gedung kelasnya.

"DASAR BOCAH GAY!" teriak krystal sambil menendang butiran pasir yang bertumpuk di bawah kaki kecilnya itu.

-To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chanyeol menghampiri krystal yang tengah duduk melamun di atas kursinya itu. Ia melihat krystal dengan wajah yang bingung.

"dia kenapa?" Tanya chanyeol pada sulli, teman sebangku krystal sekaligus sahabat perempuannya itu.

"ha? Ti-tidak tahu". Jawab sulli sambil gemetar.

"hey krystal!" chanyeol mengguncang pelan bahu krystal. Krystal tersentak.

"ada apa?"

"kita sudah lama tidak pulang bersama. Ayo pulang bersama".

"pulang bersama denganmu?!" krystal menunjukkan wajah yang merona.

"tapi aku berjanji pada sulli untuk ma…". Sulli membekap mulut krystal.

"tidak, kami tidak ada janji apapun. Ayo krystal pulanglah!" Sulli menarik krystal berdiri dari atas bangkunya lalu ia berbisik. "ini kesempatanmu. Semangat!" . Sulli meninggalkan mereka berdua di kelas yang sepi.

"biar ku rapihkan barangku dulu yeol".

"tidak apa-apa. Jangan terburu-buru. Sepertinya anak SMP juga belum keluar dari kelas".

"anak SMP?"

"ya,si kyungsoo. Ayo kita pulang bertiga!" terlihat wajah gembira dari ekspresi chanyeol. Ia merangkul krystal. Krystal hanya memasang ekspresi seperti seseorang yang akan berpergian tetapi terhalang oleh suatu perkerjaan. Hatinya terus menggerutu kesal.

_Sial. _

_Bocah itu lagi! _

Krystal hanya memajukan bibirnya dengan kesal.

* * *

_**_Story Of My Life : A Silly Rival [part 3]_**_

Chanyeol berada di antara Kyungsoo dan Krystal. Mereka berjalan dengan santai di suatu gang kecil tak jauh dari sekolah. Matahari mulai beranjak dari langit yang biru. Kini warna birunya memudar menjadi warna ke oranye-an. Terdengar burung berkicauan di telinga mereka. Tiba-tiba krystal menggandengkan tangannya pada tangan chanyeol. Chanyeol tersentak kaget. Ia melirik wajah krystal yang memerah. Tiba-tiba seseorang menggandeng tangannya yang satu lagi. Chanyeol menelan air liurnya. Tubuhnya terasa beku dan tidak bisa berjalan lagi.

"bisakah kalian tidak memegang tanganku?" Tanya chanyeol malu-malu dengan wajah yang sangat memerah.

Krystal mengarahkan pandangannya kepada kyungsoo yang menggenggam tangan laki-laki itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada chanyeol. Bibirnya mengkerut kesal.

_Wajah mu memerah yeol!_

_Pasti karna bocah itu! Benar-benar menyebalkan!_

_Dia mengikuti trik ku. Lihat saja nanti! Akan ku bunuh kau bocah ingusan!_

Krystal merangkul tangan chanyeol sambil menatap mata kyungsoo bermaksud mengejek.

_Chanyeol punyaku. Kau pergi saja sana! _

Kyungsoo terbelalak kaget dengan perkataan hati krystal yang sengaja ditunjukkan kepadanya. Seolah tidak mau kalah, kyungsoo merangkul tubuh chanyeol dengan manja sehingga membuat krystal benar-benar menampilkan ekspresi marah. Chanyeol hanya diam membeku. Ia tidak tahu bahwa ia sedang di permainkan oleh kedua temannya ini. Yang iya rasakan hanyalah perasaan yang senang sampai-sampai hatinya ingin meledak-ledak.

"kyu-kyungsoo… kau terlalu menempel padaku". Ujarnya terbata-bata. Chanyeol tidak berani untuk menatap mata kyungsoo yang kecoklatan itu.

"kenapa? Kau bilang aku teman mu kan? Tidak masalah kan kalau teman berbuat begini?" sahutnya mengejek tanpa melepaskan pandangan tajamnya pada krystal. Mata krystal tertuju sinis pada kyungsoo. Ia melepaskan rangkulan kyungsoo dari tubuh chanyeol yang tinggi itu.

"lepaska! Karnamu, Chanyeol jadi sulit untuk berjalan".

"apa kau bilang? Kau sendiri juga menggandengnya!".

"memangnya kenapa? Aku yang pertama menggandeng tangannya tapi kau mengikutiku. Jangan bersikap kasar terhadap orang yang lebih tua darimu bocah!"

"dasar perempuan tua!"

"bocah ingusan!"

Chanyeol memandangi mereka. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Ingin rasanya berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua. Akhirnya ia mulai membuka mulut.

"hey hey, tolong jangan bertengkar" ujar chanyeol dengan lembut.

"DIAM!" teriak kyungsoo dan krystal secara bersamaan sehingga membuat chanyeol tersentak kaget. Krystal dan kyungsoo kembali berdebat. Chanyeol di buat _ling-lung _oleh keduanya. Ia seakan harus memilih. Membela sahabat perempuannya atau seorang laki-laki yang ia sukai. Suatu pilihan yang berat. Akhirnya ia menggenggam tangan keduanya yang membuat krystal dan kyungsoo menyudahi perdebatan mereka.

"kalian ingin pulang sambil bergandengan tangan kan? Ayo!". Sahut chanyeol lembut seakan melelehkan suasana. Mereka pun mulai berjalan. Keduanya seakan-akan terhipnotis oleh senyuman polos dari laki-laki _jangkung_ itu.

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_Hari ini aku pu_

"AAAAaaa. Aku tidak bisa menulis diary!"

krystal berteriak di dalam kamarnya yang cukup besar. Ia merobek sebuah halaman dari sebuah buku diary berwarna pink muda. Sobekan itu bukan yang pertama kalinya. Ia terus menulis dan menyobek sedari tadi.

"apa yang harus ku ungkap kan di atas diary?" krystal membuang nafas dengan melas. Ini pertama kalinya ia menulis di sebuah buku harian, tapi krystal tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengungkapkan isi hatinya itu. Sebenarnya, krystal tidak terlalu suka untuk menulis sesuatu tentang dirinya, tapi sulli memaksanya agar mereka bisa mengetahui perasaan mereka satu sama lain bagaikan seorang sahabat sejati.

Krystal beranjak dari meja belajarnya menuju kasur empuknya itu. Ia membaringkan badannya lalu mengambil handphone yang tergeletak di samping wajahnya itu. Ia menyentuh-nyentuh layar handphone-nya bermaksud membuat suatu panggilan. Ya, sebuah panggilan untuk sulli, sahabat perempuannya tersayang.

"hey sulli?" sapanya dengan nada lelah.

Seseorang menjawab panggilan tersebut dengan suara manis khasnya.

"ya. Ada apa?"

"aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menulis diary. Kupikir lebih baik _project_ ini kita batalkan saja ya ya ya?" sahut krystal memelas manja.

"curang!aku sudah memulainya dengan tiga lembar kertas tau!"

"ku mohon.. otakku benar-benar sedang buntu. Lagian apa enaknya bertukar pikiran lewat sebuah tulisan? Bukankah kita lebih merasa lega saat mengungkapkannya dengan mulut kita sendiri?"

Sulli terdiam. Ia berpikir sejenak.

"iya sih.. baiklah. Dasar otak buntu". ujar sulli mengejek.

Perbincangan mereka terus berlanjut di bawah sinar rembulan yang terang di atas langit. Telpon genggam menghubungkan mereka tanpa kenal jarak, waktu dan tempat.

* * *

Krystal tertidur lelap di atas kasurnya itu. Di luar memang sedang turun hujan dengan derasnya. Suara petir menyambar dengan kencang, tapi perempuan cantik itu tetap dalam dunia mimpinya bagaikan putri tidur yang menunggu seorang pangeran membangunkannya.

_DDrrtt drrtt  
_

Deringan handphone terdengar tepat di samping telinga kecilnya. Akhirnya ia terbangun. Krystal mengusap-usap matanya _ngantuk_ lalu mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"hallo?" sapanya dengan suara serak dan setengah sadar.

"krystal?"

Krystal tersentak. Matanya pun langsung melebar. Rasa kantuknya kini hilang. Hatinya terasa di jahit beribu kali oleh ratusan jarum.

"chanyeol? Ada apa malam-malam seperti ini menelponku?"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak.

"aku.."

Krystal menunggu jawaban dari chanyeol. Tangannya gemetar. Ia menelan air liurnya.

"aku takut petir". Ujar chanyeol dengan suara pelan.

Krystal tertawa kecil. Suara tawa manisnya terdengar di telinga chanyeol.

"kenapa tertawa?"

"sangat lucu. Aku saja tidak takut sama sekali. Bagaimana kau takut hanya dengan sebuah petir yang tidak akan menyambarmu yeol?" ejeknya.

"mau bagaimana lagi. Aku benar-benar takut".

Krystal kembali tertawa.

"hey!berhentilah tertawa. Ku mohon, temani aku krystal".

Jantung krystal kembali berdegup kencang. Wajahnya memerah. Pipinya terlihat merona. Ia memeluk erat boneka kelinci kesayangannya itu. Sambil memejamkan mata, ia menjawab permohonan chanyeol.

"ya, aku akan menemanimu sampai kau tidur yeol".

Malam itu begitu indah bagi krystal. Ini pertama kalinya chanyeol menelponnya untuk menemaninya tidur. Mereka seperti seorang pasangan kekasih yang membuat krystal tersenyum dalam hati.

* * *

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Semua murid di kelas terlihat senang dengan hal itu sementara krystal hanya duduk sambil menempelkan wajahnya pada meja. Matanya seperti mengantuk dan ia sudah tertidur sedari tadi. Sulli, perempuan manis berambut pendek itu mencoba membangunkannya.

"krystal?" sahutnya sambil menyolek-nyolek pipi krystal, tapi krystal tetap tak bersuara.

"kau tertidur sejak pelajaran bahasa dan tidak terbangun sampai istirahat. Itu benar-benar merepotkan ku tau? Hampir saja tadi kau ketahuan". Ujar sulli dengan nada seperti anak kecil yang menasihati temannya. Sulli sedikit kaget saat melihat chanyeol menuju ke arahnya.

"dia kenapa lagi?" Tanya chanyeol mendekat pada sulli.

"tidak tahu. Mungkin dia kelelahan".jawab sulli sambil menaikkan pundaknya.

"kau istirahat saja. biar aku yang bangunkan".

Sulli tersenyum senang. Ia beranjak dari kursinya yang berdekatan dengan kursi krystal.

"baiklah chanyeol, ku percayakan krystal padamu". Sulli menepuk-nepuk bahu chanyeol lalu pergi.

* * *

Chanyeol duduk di sebelah kursi krystal. Ia terus memandangi wajah krystal yang sedang pulas tertidur lalu menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri. Memang, yang ada di kelas hanya mereka berdua. Chanyeol mengelus-elus rambut krystal yang digerai panjang. Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki kecil berdiri di hadapannya sehingga membuatnya terloncat kaget.

"kyungsoo! Kenapa kau .."

"aku mencarimu tadi. Temanmu bilang kau masih ada di kelas. Ini, ibu ku membawakan sesuatu untukmu". Kyungsoo memberikan sebuah kotak bekal kepada chanyeol.

"kau benar-benar membuatku kaget kyungsoo. Tolong jangan salah paham! Yang kusukai hanya ka..". mata chanyeol melebar. Ia membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"apa?" Tanya kyungsoo dengan ekspresi yang datar.

"ti-tidak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong, sampaikan rasa terima kasihku pada ibumu". Ujarnya sambil mengambil bekal tersebut dari tangan kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menarik sebuah kursi agar bisa duduk di dekat chanyeol.

"kenapa kau masih disini? Tidak istirahat?"

"aku mencoba membangunkan krystal tapi dia tetap tertidur".

"kau ingin membangunkannya? Biar aku yang bangunkan".

Kyungsoo mendekati krystal. ia mendekatkan bibirnya beberapa _centi_ dari telinga kecil krystal.

"HEY PEREMPUAN TUA! CEPAT BANGUN!" kyungsoo berteriak sangat dekat sehingga membuat krystal benar-benar kaget dan terbangun.

"beres kan?" sahut kyungsoo pada chanyeol lalu kembali duduk di kursi.

Krystal dibuat kesal olehnya. "DASAR BOCAH! SUARAMU BENAR-BENAR MEMBUAT JANTUNGKU COPOT TAU!" teriak krystal pada kyungsoo yang tengah membuka bekal miliknya.

"lagian, chanyeol sudah membangunkanmu tapi kau tidak bangun juga. Ku coba saja ide ku. Kau tau? Karna kau chanyeol kehilangan beberapa menit waktu istirahatnya demi menunggumu bangun".

Krystal terdiam.

"sudahlah, tidak apa-apa kyungsoo. Lagi pula aku sedang tidak lapar." Selak chanyeol sambil tersenyum melelehkan suasana yang buruk.

Krystal menatap chanyeol dengan memelas. Ia mengambil sekotak bekal dari dalam tas nya lalu memberikannya pada chanyeol. "ini. Kau boleh mengambil bekalku. Maaf. Mungkin tadi aku sedang kelelahan saat kau bangunkan".

"aku sudah memberikannya bekal terlebih dahulu". Selak kyungsoo sambil mengunyah makanannya tanpa berpaling menatap krystal.

_Kau benar-benar menyebalkan do kyungsoo!_

_Awas saja kau! _

Krystal menatap kyungsoo dengan sinis.

"apa kau kelelahan karna tadi malam aku menelponmu?" Tanya chanyeol menghentikan mata sinis dari krystal.

"tentu saja tidak! Pelajaran bahasa memang membosankan. Aku dibuat lelah olehnya bukan olehmu".

"terus terang saja krystal jung". Selak kyungsoo lagi.

Krystal kembali menatap kyungsoo dengan sinis.

"dasar bocah tidak tau diri!" gertaknya pada kyungsoo sambil melempar tutup bekal miliknya ke arah anak laki-laki putih tersebut.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PEREMPUAN TUA?! HAMPIR SAJA BEKALKU TERJATUH!"

"SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU MEMAKAN BEKAL DI KELAS ORANG, BOCAH INGUSAN?!"

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"APA YANG KAU TERTAWAKAN?!" bentak keduanya pada chanyeol. Chanyeol tetap tertawa.

"kalian begitu lucu. Seperti seorang kakak dan adik saja hahahaha".

"AKU TIDAK SUDI PUNYA ADIK SEPERTIMU!"

"AKU JUGA TIDAK SUDI PUNYA KAKAK SEPERTIMU!"

Pertengkaran krystal dan kyungsoo, juga suara tawa chanyeol menggema di dalam ruang kelas yang sepi. Mereka duduk bersampingan di pojok kelas yang cukup besar. Mereka seakan-akan berada di suatu tempat yang tidak dapat di ganggu oleh orang lain.

* * *

Chanyeol, krystal dan kyungsoo berjalan bersama saat pulang sekolah. Mereka memutuskan untuk bermain di rumah chanyeol. Krystal mengayun-ayunkan tas jenjengnya ke depan dan ke belakang lalu dengan sengaja menghantamkannya pada punggung kyungsoo yang ada di sampingnya.

"ops. Maaf kyungsoo. Tadi tidak sengaja".

"dasar muka dua. Aku tau yang ada di pikiranmu". Kyungsoo mengarahkan tangan telunjuknya pada kening krystal lalu krystal menghepasnya.

"tidak sopan! Aku lebih tua darimu bodoh!" sahut krystal pada kyungsoo dengan nada kesal. kyungsoo menginjak kaki krystal yang tidak jauh dari kakinya.

"ops. Maaf nuna. Tadi tidak sengaja". Ujarnya lalu ia berlari dari ancang-ancang krystal yang siap untuk mencekiknya. Krystal mengejar kyungsoo. Chanyeol bingung. Ia ikut berlari mengejar keduanya karna ia pikir krystal dan kyungsoo sedang ingin meninggalkannya.

* * *

Saat sampai tepat di depan rumah yang cukup besar milik chanyeol, mereka bertiga terdiam. Selang beberapa _centi_, Seorang perempuan dengan memakai _dress_ biru pendek, berdiri menghadap rumah chanyeol dan membelakangi mereka. Rambutnya digerai panjang dan setengahnya di cat berwarna merah muda. Chanyeol maju lebih depan.

"permisi, apa kau mencari seseorang ?"

Perempuan itu berbalik. Kelihatannya umurnya sebaya dengan dirinya. wajah perempuan itu sangat manis sehingga bisa membuat laki-laki yang baru saja pertama kali melihatnya merasa _deg-degan__**. **_

"chanyeol?" panggil perempuan itu pada chanyeol. Ia berjalan mendekati chanyeol.

"apa kau mengingat ku?" suara lembut keluar dari bibirnya yang merah tanpa olesan _lipstick_.

Chanyeol, kyungsoo dan krystal terdiam mendengar perkataan perempuan itu.

"mm.. maaf, kau siapa? Apa kita pernah bertemu?" chanyeol mulai berbicara sementara kedua makhluk lainnya hanya diam terpaku menunggu perempuan itu menjawab pertanyaan dari chanyeol.

"kau tidak ingat aku? Aku Irene. Senang sekali berjumpa denganmu lagi yeol". Tiba –tiba perempuan itu memeluk tubuh chanyeol yang tinggi.

"HEYY!JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT DENGAN CHANYEOL!" teriak kyungsoo dan krystal bersamaan. Perempuan tersebut melepaskan pelukannya dari chanyeol. Ia merangkul tangan chanyeol.

"kau benar-benar tidak mengingatku?" Tanya Irene manja pada chanyeol. Chanyeol menggeleng bingung.

gadis itu mulai berkata sambil mengangkat ujung kanan bibirnya, lalu menatap kedua teman chanyeol yang berada di hadapannya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu tegap chanyeol seakan menunjukkan bahwa chanyeol adalah miliknya.

"aku teman kecilmu, chanyeol. Kita sudah terikat janji bukan? Janji kalau kau akan menikahiku".

- To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

**_ Story Of My Life : The Other Rival [part 4]_**

Irene mengutak-atik koleksi komik chanyeol yang tersusn rapih di rak bukunya itu. Krystal dan kyungsoo melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang tajam. Krystal menghampiri kyungsoo yang tengah duduk di kursi putar lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga putih kyungsoo dan melangkah mendekati Irene.

"hey!" sahut krystal sambil berjalan menuju Irene yang sedang memilih sebuah komik .

"ya? Ada apa?" Irene mengeluarkan senyuman manis di bibir merahnya.

"jelaskan pada kami. Siapa kau sebenarnya!"

"kau tidak dengar? Aku calon tunangan chanyeol".

"jangan berbohong bodoh".

"tapi aku tidak berbohong". Irene mengeluarkan suara imutnya dengan manja.

"kyungsoo, baca pikirannya".

"tanpa membaca pikirannya kita juga sudah tau kalau dia berbohong". jawab kyungsoo dengan wajah datar.

"eumm baiklah, aku memang berbohong. Perkenalkan, Aku teman chanyeol saat masih kecil". Irene mengangkat tangannya seolah ingin berkenalan atau memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai 'seseorang' yang sangat dekat dengan chanyeol.

"sudah kuduga. Biar ku beritahu saja, kau datang jauh-jauh kemari itu percuma ". Krystal menghampiri Irene lalu menurunkan tangan Irene kembali pada posisi awalnya.

"karna chanyeol sudah terlanjur menyukai seseorang. Dia!" lanjut krystal sambil menunjuk kyungsoo yang tengah memakan cemilan yang sudah diberikan chanyeol sebelumnya.

"HEY KENAPA HARUS AKU?!" ujar kyungsoo kaget.

"apa? chanyeol menyukai pria?!" tanya Irene sambil melebarkan matanya kaget.

"tentu saja dia menyukai pria". Krystal melipatkan tangannya.

"DENGAR! JANGAN SALAH PAHAM! AKU BUKAN GAY!" teriak kyunsoo panik.

"TENTU SAJA KAU GAY. KAU JUGA MENYUKAINYA KAN? MENGAKU SAJA!" krystal kembali berteriak pada kyungsoo yang tengah membenarkan dirinya.

"TIDAK. KAU SALAH PAHAM PEREMPUAN TUA!"

"HEY BOCAH! KAU TIDAK INGAT APA YANG KAU KATAKAN 'CEPAT REBUT CHANYEOL ATAU AKU AKAN MENYAMBARNYA' HAH?!"

"ITU HANYA BERCANDA! AKU HANYA INGIN MENGERJAIMU SAJA BODOH!"

"PEMBOHONG! KAU MENGAJAK PERANG YA?! AKAN KU BUNUH KAU!" krystal menghampiri kyungsoo mencoba untuk mencekiknya sementara Irene hanya diam melihat perdebatan mereka dengan tatapan yang datar.

"JADI SEBENARNYA SIAPA YANG MENYUKAI CHANYEOL HAH?!" Irene berteriak sehingga mengagetkan kyungsoo dan krystal.

"DIA!" krystal dan kyungsoo saling bertunjuk-tunjukkan.

"JANGAN MEMBUATKU BINGUNG BISA TIDAK SIH?! "

Klekk

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar di telinga mereka. Rupanya, chanyeol datang membawakan empat gelas minuman segar .

"KELUAR!"

teriak ketiga orang tersebut. Dengan spontan chanyeol menutup kembali pintu kamarnya.

* * *

Krystal membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur yang empuk. Ia terus menatap layar handphone nya itu.

_Apa aku harus menghubunginya?_

_Aku benar-benar tidak sopan tadi_

_Aaa tidak wajahku memerah_

Krystal membenamkan wajahnya pada boneka kelinci kesayangannya.

_Tidak apa-apa krystal_

_Kau hanya perlu relax hufft _

Krystal mulai mengubungi chanyeol. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak ke luar jendela kamarnya.

"ya, halo?" suara berat khas chanyeol membangunkannya dari lamunannya itu.

"chanyeol?" ucapnya menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

"ya, ada apa krystal?"

"eumm maaf, tadi perilakuku sangat tidak sopan". Krystal terus memainkan telinga boneka kelincinya itu karna gugup. Wajahnya merona cerah bagaikan sinar rembulan yang ada di langit luar.

"tidak apa-apa. Kyungsoo sudah mewakili mu tadi". Chanyeol tertawa kecil

_Bocah menyebalkan itu lagi!_

_Bisa tidak sih kau normal sedikit!_

_Kenapa kau lebih menyukai dada yang rata sih?!_

"oh begitukah? Baguslah. Baiklah kalau begitu sampai jumpa yeol".

"tunggu!" jantung krystal berdegup lebih kencang. Hatinya kegirangan. Ia meremas kencang tangan boneka kelinci miliknya. Ia mengecilkan suaranya.

"ya?"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak.

"tidak jadi".

_APA? TIDAK JADI? _

_AKU MENUNGGU KELANJUTAN KATA 'TUNGGU' MU ITU SAMPAI MAU MATI TAU!_

_DASAR LAKI-LAKI IDIOT. APA SIH SALAHKU SAMPAI-SAMPAI AKU DIKUTUK BISA MENYUKAIMU?!_

"nite krystal. sleep well and have a nice dream" . lanjut chanyeol lembut.

"ya yeol, have a nice dream too".

* * *

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Krystal merapikan buku-bukunya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Ia melihat ke arah Sulli, teman sebangkunya sekaligus sahabat perempuannya yang sedari tadi tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"kau gila ya?" Tanya krystal dengan tatapan aneh.

"jangan berkata seperti itu bodoh!" jitakkan sulli mendarat mulus di kepala krystal.

"kau tidak ingin bertanya ada apa dengan diriku hari ini?" lanjut sulli kegirangan.

"tidak. Pasti jawabannya akan aneh". Krystal mengambil ancang-ancang pergi.

Sulli menarik tangan krystal. "jahatnya!" bentak sulli sambil cemberut. Krystal di buat gemas olehnya. Ia mencubit pipi sulli dengan kuat.

"AAAA!" teriak sulli kencang kesakitan. "KENAPA?!"

"aku benci lihat wajahmu itu". Jawab krystal dengan nada iri.

"kau itu sahabatku atau ibu tiri ku sih?!"

"iya iya maaf. Memangnya ada apa?"

Sulli memeluk erat krystal, membuat krystal bingung apa yang sedang terjadi. Tiba-tiba chanyeol menghampiri mereka.

"wow, ada apa ini? Hari persahabatan?" Tanya chanyeol bingung dan langsung ikut memeluk mereka. Murid-murid yang masih ada di kelas pun dibuat bingung oleh kelakuan chanyeol, dan langsung ikut serta memeluk ketiganya karna mereka mempunyai pemikiran yang sama dengan chanyeol . akhirnya suasana kelas terasa begitu _'it is so lovely'_.

* * *

beberapa saat kemudian kelas menjadi sepi. Yang ada di dalamnya sekarang hanyalah krystal, sulli dan chanyeol. Krystal memasang wajah datarnya lalu bertanya pada sulli.

"maksudmu tadi apa?"

"aku juga tidak tahu. Yang aku ingat tadi saat aku memelukmu, chanyeol juga ikut memeluk kita".

"hey! aku hanya ikut-ikutan saja. aku tidak tahu kalau anak-anak terpancing untuk ikut serta juga". Chanyeol membela diri.

"aku tidak menanyakan itu" krystal menjewer kedua telinga sahabatnya itu lalu mengarahkan pandangan datarnya pada sulli.

"maksudku, kenapa seharian ini kau terlihat senang. Bukankah tadi kau mau memberitahu ku bodoh".

"oh ya? Hihi maafkan aku. Hampir saja lupa. Sebenarnya…".

Sulli terdiam sejenak bermaksud agar membuat situasi yang menegangkan, tapi wajah krystal seperti tidak tertarik dengan pemikiran sulli yang malang.

"aku sudah jadian dengan senior itu!"

"benarkah?!" teriak chanyeol senang. "wah. Selamat sulli. Ku tunggu traktiran darimu". Chanyeol mengacak-acakkan rambut sulli.

_Tunggu. Sebenarnya siapa sih sahabatnya sulli itu?_

_Kenapa chanyeol yang pertama kali memberinya selamat._

_Dia kan tidak tahu dengan siapa sulli jadian!_

_Tapi, sulli pasti sangat senang bisa jadian dengan orang yang disukainya itu_

Krystal melirik chanyeol yang sedang mengacak rambut sulli dengan lembut. Krystal tersenyum.

_Kalau kita? Kapan kita akan jadian yeol? _

"kapan-kapan sayang".

"AAAA!" teriak krystal kaget saat melihat kyungsoo tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Chanyeol dan sulli pun ikut tersentak.

"DASAR BOCAH! KENAPA KERJAANMU HANYA MENGAGETKAN ORANG LAIN SAJA SIH?"

bentak krystal pada kyungsoo. Ia hampir lupa bahwa kyungsoo bisa membaca pikiran seseorang.

"kyungsoo, kapan kau disini?" Tanya chanyeol dengan kaget juga.

"baru saja". jawab kyungsoo santai sambil duduk di dekat mereka lalu membuka bekal makan yang dibawanya.

"hey, krystal. dia adik chanyeol?" bisik sulli pelan.

"tentu saja bukan". Tegas krystal sambil berbisik juga. Kyungsoo menghentikan makannya.

"namaku kyungsoo. Aku tetangga chanyeol. Senang bertemu denganmu". Sahut kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lebar pada sulli.

"wah manisnya". Seru sulli memuji sambil membalas senyuman dari kyungsoo.

'_Cih dasar muka dua. menyebalkan' _gumam krystal sebal.

Drrtt..drrrttt… suara getaran ponsel milik sulli terdengar. Sulli segera mengangkatnya.

"halo? Ya?"

"baiklah". Lanjutnya. Lalu ia menutup panggilan tersebut.

"sepertinya aku harus ke bawah. Sampai jumpa". Sulli meninggalkan kyungsoo, chanyeol dan krystal lalu pergi ke lantai bawah".

* * *

"kau tidak lupa bawa bekal kan yeol?" taya krystal lembut memecah keheningan.

"tentu saja tidak". Jawab chanyeol dengan pasti. Ia menuju tempat duduk belajarnya lalu mengambil sebuah kotak bekal dari tas hitamnya.

"Chanyeol!" teriak seorang perempuan dari ambang pintu kelas. Perempuan itu menghampiri chanyeol dan menggandeng tangannya.

"HEY!" teriak kyungsoo dan krystal spontan bersamaan dengan kesal.

"aku mencarimu daritadi. Ternyata kau di kelas". Sahut perempuan itu, Irene, sambil cemberut melas.

"ke-kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya chanyeol terbata-bata dan langsung melepaskan genggaman Irene dari tangannya.

"sekarang aku sekolah disini. Hebat bukan? Jadi kita bisa bertemu setiap hari! tapi sayangnya kita tidak satu kelas".

"TIDAK AKAN KU BIARKAN!" bentak krystal dan kyungsoo bersamaan lagi. Mereka kembali mengunyah bekal mereka dengan kesal.

* * *

Kyungsoo dan krystal berjalan di bawah matahari yang tertutup oleh awan. Di depannya terdapat chanyeol yang sedang dijaga ketat oleh Irene, teman dekat chanyeol saat ia masih kecil.

"perempuan itu benar-benar seperti setan". Ujar kyungsoo dengan wajah datar.

"ya. Dia menghalangiku sekuat tenaga untuk jalan di samping chanyeol". Krystal membalas ujaran kyungsoo dengan ekspresi cemberut jengkel.

"pikirannya pada chanyeol lima kali lipat lebih parah daripada pikiranmu yang ingin mencium bibir chanyeol".

"hey hentikan! Sekali lagi kau membahas itu akan ku cekik kau!"

"aku hanya jujur saja".

Mereka terdiam.

"hey kyungsoo, untuk sekali ini saja kita berdamai dulu. Kita singkirkan si iblis terlebih dahulu".

Kyungsoo mengangguk pada krystal seakan mengatakan bahwa ia mengerti apa yang krystal maksud dan menyetujuinya.

"setelah dia tersingkir, baru aku akan merebutnya darimu". Lanjut krystal sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke depan.

"hey! Tunggu! Kau masih beranggapan kalau aku gay?! Sudah ku bilang. Aku tidak menyukai chanyeol. Aku tidak gay!"

"yah terserah apa katamu" jawab krystal dengan malas.

Mereka terdiam lagi.

"hey perempuan tua. Kau tau?"

"apa?! Perempuan tua?! Tau apa ?" muka krystal memerah kesal.

"perasaannya berubah-ubah. Sepertinya dia masih bingung dengan apa yang ia inginkan".

kyungsoo tersenyum manis pada krystal lalu berlari mengejar chanyeol dan Irene yang berada beberapa meter di depan mereka. Krystal terlihat bingung. Bukan perkataan kyungsoo penyebabnya tapi, ini pertama kalinya kyungsoo menampakkan senyumannya pada krystal yang membuat jantungnya berdegup-degup.

_Aku yakin dia pasti sedang sakit. Ya, pasti sakit! Atau gila?_

_dia salah makan? Salah minum obat?_

_Tapi, perasaan siapa yang berubah-ubah? Aku benar-benar dibuatnya penasaran. _

_Dasar bocah Arggghh ! _

Krystal mengejar kyungsoo yang tengah menuju chanyeol dan Irene. Ia berniat untuk menanyakan maksud perkataannya tadi. Tapi kyungsoo malah tidak mau berhenti dan tetap berlari melewati chanyeol dan Irene sambil mengejek krystal.

"hey bocah! Maksudmu apa tadi!" krystal tetap mengejar.

"aku tidak akan memberitahu mu, perempuan tua haha"

Suara kyungsoo dan krystal terdengar kencang di bawah langit yang semakin oranye. Sementara itu hati chanyeol terus menggumam melas.

_Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku berdua dengan perempuan ini_

_Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku. _

_-to be continued _


	5. Chapter 5

Irene merangkul tangan chanyeol dengan manja di bawah langit sore. Ia merasa lega karna dua saingannya telah pergi. Sekarang ia punya_ privacy _untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada chanyeol yang pelupa ini. Irene menghentikkan langkahnya segingga chanyeol ikut berhenti juga. Perempuan dengan rambut yang setengah merah muda itu menundukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol hanya memberikkan tatapan bingung.

"hey chanyeol, kau benar-benar tidak mengingatku?"

Wajah Irene memelas sedih. Bukan dibuat-buat seperti biasanya, tapi benar-benar dari lubuk hati terdalamnya. Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. Ia tidak mau melukai hati perempuan itu.

"maaf, aku benar-benar lupa". Jawab chanyeol dengan nada menyesal.

"padahal aku memaksa ayahku untuk pindah kesini agar aku bisa bertemu dengan mu lagi tapi, kau malah tidak mengingatku".

"mmm..mungkin aku butuh waktu. Tapi aku berjanji akan mengingatmu!" ujar chanyeol sambil bersemangat membuat Irene tertawa kecil.

"ya baiklah, oh ya terima kasih yeol. Karnamu aku jadi tidak takut untuk di operasi".

Irene tersenyum manis. Ia membalikkan badannya dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk pergi. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, chanyeol menarik tangannya seperti menyuruh Irene untuk berhenti. chanyeol berdiri kaku melihat gadis itu. Kini mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Perkataan terakhir Irene terus bergema di otaknya. Hembusan angin sore seakan membawa chanyeol pada sebuah ingatan masa lalu. Sebuah ingatan tentang masa kecilnya.

* * *

**_ Story Of My Life : The Hidden Memory [part 5] _**

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU DISINI! AKU INGIN PULANG!" teriak seorang anak perempuan dari dalam sebuah ruangan _inap_ rumah sakit. Terlihat dua orang suster menenangkannya. Di samping ranjangnya itu terdapat seorang laki-laki berjas yang duduk di sebuah sofa. Laki-laki itu menggenggam tangan anak perempuan tersebut dengan lembut namun, anak perempuan itu terus meronta-ronta agar di pulangkan secepatnya. Beberapa lama kemudian ruangan kembali tenang. Salah satu suster itu menghampiri seorang wanita dan anak laki-lakinya yang tengah menunggu di depan pintu tersebut.

"apa ada kamar inap yang lain?" Tanya wanita itu dengan wajah khawatir pada suster tersebut.

"maaf, kamar inap yang lain sudah penuh. Jangan khawatir, pasien itu tidak akan mengganggu anak mu. Biasanya dia tidak seperti itu".

Wanita itu menghembuskan nafas. Tentunya bukan nafas lega. Kekhawatiran yang mendalam menyelimuti pikirannya.

"chanyeol, bagaimana?" sahut wanita itu pada anaknya yang kira-kira masih berusia tujuh tahun.

"tenang saja. jangan khawatirkan aku. Seperti yang suster bilang, dia tidak akan menggangguku". Chanyeol tersenyum.

"baiklah chanyeol. Kau bisa berbaring di ranjangmu. Aku akan memanggilkan dokter dan segera menginfusmu".

Chanyeol mengangguk lugu kemudian masuk menuju ranjang barunya di rumah sakit. Chanyeol berbaring sambil menunggu. Ibunya pergi mengikuti suster tersebut. Chanyeol melirikkan pandangannya pada anak perempuan tadi yang seusia dengannya itu. Chanyeol tersenyum. "hai". sapanya. Tapi anak perempuan itu malah memalingkan wajahnya ke arah yang lain.

* * *

Malam pun datang. Sinar rembulan menyinari jendela yang terpasang disamping ranjang milik chanyeol. Ini pertama kalinya chanyeol di rawat di rumah sakit. Awalnya ia merasa kesakitan saat jarum infus itu menusuk kulit dan dagingnya namun seiring dengan waktu yang berjalan, ia mulai terbiasa. Di kamar inap-nya itu hanya ada chanyeol dan teman _roommate_-nya yang tidak pernah mau berbicara apalagi menolehnya sedikit pun. Chanyeol merasa sedikit kesepian. ia mencoba memejamkan matanya tapi, tidak bisa. Ia terus terjaga sepanjang malam.

"hey" sahut seseorang padanya memecah keheningan. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan teman sekamarnya itu. Chanyeol menoleh ke ranjang sampingnya yang terletak tidak jauh dari ranjang miliknya.

"siapa namamu?" Tanya anak itu yang tetap memunggungi chanyeol sedari tadi.

"chanyeol. Kau?" akhirnya anak perempuan itu membalikkan badannya menghadap chanyeol.

"namaku irene". Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"kau sakit apa?" lanjutnya.

Chanyeol membenamkan kepalanya malu.

"diare". Jawabnya dengan nada kecil. Anak perempuan itu sedikit tertawa.

"jangan tertawa. Itu tidak lucu. Badanku sangat lemas tau! Kalau kau, apa peyakitmu?"

Irene terdiam. "sebenarnya mereka tidak memberitahu apa penyakitku. Tapi aku tau, aku sakit paru-paru. Karna disini.." irene membekap dadanya. "terkadang sangat sakit". Lanjutnya sedih.

"aku sungguh menyesal menanyaimu tadi".

"tidak apa-apa yeol. Aku sangat senang berkenalan denganmu". Irene membangunkan tubuhnya dari posisi tidur menjadi duduk lalu chanyeol mengikutinya. anak perempuan itu mengangkat tangannya ke arah chanyeol bermaksud untuk berjabatan tangan.

"ya, aku juga senang berkenalan denganmu, irene". Baru saja chanyeol ingin menjabat tangannya, irene segera menarik tangannya lalu menutupi tubuh serta wajahnya dengan selimut. Chanyeol terlihat bingung dengan ekspresinya itu.

"dia kembali lagi". Ucap irene gemetaran.

"dia? Dia siapa?" chanyeol merasa penasaran. Seluruh bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"anak itu. Dia mencoba menjahiliku lagi".

Chanyeol melihat sekelilingnya dan tidak mendapatkan seorang anak satu pun. Ia pun ikut menutup dirinya dengan selimut sampai akhirnya ia tertidur karna ketakutan.

* * *

"chanyeol. Hey chanyeol!" suara Irene menggema di telinganya. Ia terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati Irene yang tengah membangunkannya. Irene tersenyum riang lalu kembali ke ranjangnya. Irene mengambil sebuah nampan berisi makanan di samping mejanya itu kemudian memakannya.

"kau juga punya. Itu di mejamu". Ucap Irene pada chanyeol yang melihatnya dengan ekspresi lapar. Chanyeol mengambil nampan tersebut dan memakan semangkuk bubur di atasnya.

"hey, irene. Apa yang kau lihat tadi malam?"

Irene menghentikkan suapan sendok bubur ke dalam mulutnya. Ia menengok kearah chanyeol.

"jika aku menjawab ini, kau tidak akan menganggapku gila kan?"

"tentu saja tidak" jawab chanyeol lugu.

"aku bisa melihat apa yang seharusnya tidak ku lihat".

"maksudmu hantu?" mata chanyeol terbelalak kaget.

"ya, kau benar". Irene menunduk.

"setiap malam anak itu terus menggangguku. dulu dia di rawat di kamar ini. Dia juga menderita sakit paru-paru, sama seperti ku. Waktu itu dia akan di-operasi tapi saat di tengah kegiatan operasinya, dia meninggal". Mata anak perempuan itu berkaca-kaca seakan mau menangis.

"dan sekarang ia terus mendatangiku dan bilang kalau aku akan berakhir seperti dirinya" lanjut irene sambil terisak. Chanyeol turun dari ranjangnya lalu menghampiri irene yang sedang menangis.

"kenapa kau tidak bilang saja pada dokter atau suster untuk memindahkanmu ke kamar yang lain?"

"mereka tidak mendengarku. Mereka bilang aku berhalusinasi".

"tenang, aku ada di sampingmu sekarang".

Chanyeol tersenyum menampakkan gigi-giginya sambil memegang tangan anak perempuan yang bergemetar itu. Wajah irene memerah. Ia melepaskan tangan chanyeol dari tangannya.

"cepat habiskan makananmu sebelum dokter datang". Sahut irene dengan gugup. Ia melanjutkan aktivitas makannya. Anak itu berpaling agar tidak memandang chanyeol dengan wajah merahnya.

* * *

"tidak, aku tidak ingin di operasi!" bentak anak perempuan yang ada di tepat di depan mata chanyeol, Irene. Terlihat kesibukan dokter dan dua orang suster yang tengah menenangkannya. Chanyeol hanya diam melihat pemandangan tidak mengenakan itu. Sudah tiga hari ia di rawat di rumah sakit ini dan sudah tiga hari pula ia berteman dengan anak perempuan yang sedang meronta-ronta itu. Chanyeol terlihat sedih. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Lagipula hari ini ia akan pulang ke rumahnya karna penyakitnya yang sudah sembuh.

"tidak! Aku takut mati! Aku tidak mau di operasi!" irene terus memberontak. Dokter segera menyiapkan obat penenang dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyuntik anak perempuan malang itu.

"tunggu!" chanyeol spontan berteriak sehingga membuat dokter dan suster yang ada di depannya terdiam kaget. Chanyeol menghampiri Irene.

"tidak apa-apa, irene. Kau harus operasi. Jika kau sembuh kita bisa bertemu lagi. Aku akan mencarimu untuk mengajakmu bermain lagi". Chanyeol menampakkan wajah riangnya seolah berkata 'percayalah padaku'.

"bagaimana kalau aku mati? Apa kita masih akan bertemu lagi?" irene memberikan ekspresi seriusnya pada chanyeol. Ia mengerutkan dahinya seolah berkata 'aku akan mati jika di operasi'.

"kita juga pasti akan bertemu lagi" chanyeol tersenyum layu.

"di surga nanti". Lanjutnya melas tapi tetap menyemangati irene dengan senyumannya.

Irene terdiam. Ia mengelap air mata dengan punggung tangannya.

"baiklah, aku mau di operasi".

* * *

Angin menghembus rambut chanyeol dengan lembut. Rambut seorang perempuan di depannya pun ikut melambai indah. Mereka saling bertatapan.

"ka-kau? Anak perempuan yang bisa melihat hantu itu?" Tanya chanyeol terbata-bata pada gadis tersebut, Irene. Irene_ terbelalak_ kaget.

"kau sudah ingat?"

kedua matanya melebar mendengar perkataan chanyeol yang baru saja di-ucapkan. Hatinya terasa begitu senang. Sudah hampir sembilan tahun ia tidak bertemu dengan teman masa kecilnya itu. Walaupun pertemanannya itu hanya dalam tiga hari, mereka berdua seperti sudah bersahabat sangat lama. Chanyeol menarik irene dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"aku sangat merindukanmu!"

* * *

"hey ada apa?" Tanya krystal bingung melihat kyungsoo berhenti berlari mengejeknya. Krystal membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah yang menjadi pusat perhatian kyungsoo. Wajah perempuan cantik itu memelas. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"dia bilang dia menyukaimu". Ujar krystal memelas kepada kyungsoo.

"tapi kenapa dia malah memeluk perempuan itu sih?!" lanjutnya kesal lalu berlari menjauh dari pemandangan yang menurutnya itu menyakiti hatinya. Saat chanyeol, laki-laki yang disukainya mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai kyungsoo, ia tidak merasa sesakit ini. Apa ia hanya lebih lega jika chanyeol menyukai seorang laki-laki daripada seorang perempuan selain dirinya?

Krystal terus berlari. Kyungsoo mengikutinya. "hey perempuan tua!" teriaknya keras.

Kini mereka seperti berganti posisi dan sekarang adalah giliran kyungsoo untuk mengejar perempuan berambut panjang tersebut.

-to be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Chanyeol melamun sambil duduk di atas kursi putar kesayangannya itu. Ia terus saja memainkan sebuah pensil dengan jarinya yang panjang. Ia merasa bersalah kepada teman masa kecilnya, Irene, yang baru pindah beberapa hari ini. Sudah enam tahun ia tidak bertemu dengan gadis itu tapi saat gadis itu datang padanya, dia lupa akan segala kenangannya.

_Pantas saja aku tidak mengenalinya._

_Wajahnya berubah, rambutnya juga sudah panjang._

Sekilas bayangan krystal tercantum dalam pikirannya. Ia kaget setengah mati sampai terloncat kecil.

_Who! Apa tadi!_

_Hantu?_

Ia menjambak-jambak rambutnya yang kecoklatan.

_Tidak mungkin! Tidak! Aku menyukai kyungsoo!_

_Ya, aku menyukai kyungsoo! Kyungsoo kyungsoo kyungsoo _

Drrttt..drrttt

Suara panggilan di ponselnya mengagetkan chanyeol kembali. Ia segera mengambil ponsel hitamnya itu di atas kasur berselimut coklat. Ia kembali kaget. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. 'Krystal?' dengan wajah tegang ia mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"hai tal?"

"aku bukan krystal".

Suara itu mengagetkan chanyeol lagi.

_Kyungsoo?!_

_Tolong.! sudah berapa kali malam ini aku kaget sampai setengah mati. Tolong jangan lakukan ini lagi._

"kenapa handphone krystal ada di tanganmu?"

"dia menjatuhkan ponselnya saat berlari kemarin. Kenapa sih perempuan tua itu suka jatuhin ponselnya? Bikin orang lain repot saja". gerutu kyungsoo kesal. chanyeol terkekeh.

"jangan terkekeh saja. temui aku di taman dan kembalikan ponsel ini padanya".

"kenapa harus aku yang…". Belum saja chanyeol meneruskan perkataannya, kyungsoo sudah mematikan panggilannya. Akhirnya ia pun bergegas menuju taman.

* * *

**_ Story Of My Life : This Love Story Will Begin_**

Kyungsoo berdiri di atas ayunan sambil menunggu chanyeol datang. Udara malam yang terasa begitu dingin bahkan menyengat masuk ke dalam tubuhnya walaupun anak laki-laki itu sudah memakai jaket yang tebal.

"hey kyungsoo!" terlihat chanyeol menghampirinya.

Kyungsoo mengayun-ayunkan ayunan itu dengan cukup kencang. Saat chanyeol sudah mulai dekat dengannya, ia loncat turun dari benda tersebut.

BRAKKK

Sayangnya saat kakinya menyentuh pasir taman, ayunan itu menghantam betisnya sehingga ia terjatuh dan ayunan tersebut menghantam kepalanya kembali.

"ARGGHH" teriaknya kesakitan. Chanyeol segera menghentikan ayunan benda tersebut. "kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya chanyeol dengan khawatir.

"aku akan merasa lebih baik jika kau membelikan ku minuman". Senyumnya kepada chanyeol sambil terkekeh.

"hehehe".

* * *

Chanyeol memberikan sebotol cola pada kyungsoo. "kau benar-benar membelikannya?" Tanya kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar-binar. "bukannya kau yang minta?" chanyeol memberikan ekspresi bingungnya. "aku kan hanya bercanda" kyungsoo tertawa kecil membuat chanyeol ikut tertawa tapi tertawa sambil me-melototkan kedua matanya .

"ini" sahut kyungsoo sambil memberikan sebuah ponsel bergantung kelinci milik krystal.

"kenapa aku yang harus memberikan itu padanya. Kan kau yang menemukannya".

"kau sudah tau kan jika aku bertemu dengannya kami terlihat seperti kucing dan tikus!"

Chanyeol mengambil ponsel tersebut dari tangan kyungsoo dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Mereka berdua terdiam sambil duduk di sebuah kursi taman.

"hey chanyeol".

"ya. Ada apa?"

"tadi aku lihat kau memeluk si nenek sihir itu. Apa kau menyukainya?"

BBRTT! Chanyeol memuncratkan air cola yang baru saja ia teguk. Ia terkejut dengan perkataan kyungsoo.

"ke-kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Aku tidak menyukainya! Well, dulu memang sempat suka tapi sekarang sudah tidak. Karna aku menyukai laki-laki la… TIDAK! MAKSUDKU ORANG LAIN!" jawab chanyeol gugup dengan perkataan yang cepat sambil berusaha untuk memastikan nya pada kyungsoo.

"memangnya siapa orang yang kau sukai?" kyungsoo bertanya dengan wajah polos tapi dia sudah tau semuanya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia dilahirkan dengan kelebihan bisa melihat pikiran orang lain. Dalam arti suatu kata, kyungsoo hanya ingin menjahili chanyeol yang terlihat lugu di depannya itu.

"ha?" chanyeol terdiam dengan mengagap lebar. "te-tentu saja aku tidak bisa memberitahumu". kyungsoo sudah tidak bisa menahan tawa lagi. Ini semakin seru saat melihat chanyeol yang semakin panik dan gugup.

"siapa? Krystal?" tanyanya lagi.

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu merah saat kyungsoo menanyakan kembali hal itu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Chanyeol menyambar tangan kyungsoo.

"orang yang ku sukai adalah kau". Chanyeol terus menundukkan kepalanya seakan tak berani menatap mata kyungsoo tapi kyungsoo malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"hey dengar! Aku tau itu aneh karna aku laki-laki dan kau laki-laki. Ku akui sepertinya aku gay. Tapi itu benar. Aku sangat menyukaimu kyungsoo".

Kyungsoo tetap tertawa sampai puas. "tidak chanyeol, kau tidak menyukai ku".

"tapi aku bena..". belum saja chanyeol melanjutkannya, kyungsoo meninju perut chanyeol dengan cukup kuat hingga chanyeol berteriak kesakitan.

"kenapa kau meninju perutku?!" Tanya chanyeol memelas.

"karna kau tukang bohong!"

"aku bohong pada siapa memangnya?" chanyeol terlihat bingung.

_Apa dia marah karna aku gay? Atau dia marah karna dia masih menganggapku bercanda?_

_Sepertinya aku ingin pulang saja._

_Jujur. Pukulan ini terlalu berat untukku tuhan. Aku ingin mati disini saja. _

_._

_._

"kau membohongi hatimu, chanyeol". Kyungsoo menepuk pelan dada chanyeol.

"aku tau kau menyukai krystal, cobalah untuk jujur pada dirimu sendiri". Kyungsoo kembali tertawa melihat chanyeol yang berdiri mematung.

"kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. aku beri satu saran pada mu. Kau harus memilih di antara kami bertiga jika tidak, kau akan ku juluki sebagai chanyeol yang p-l-a-y-b-o-y. oh ya! jangan lupa berikan ponsel itu pada krystal". kyungsoo mulai mengejek lagi dan bergegas untuk pulang. Selang beberapa meter, ia melambai pada chanyeol lalu berlari menjauhinya.

* * *

Bel istirahat sekolah berbunyi. Krystal melilit-lilitkan ujung rambutnya dengan jari-jarinya yang indah.

"ada apa lagi? Kau terlihat sedang tidak _mood_". Tanya sulli bingung.

"aku kehilangan _handphone_ ku lagi. Bagaimana ini sulli?!" jawab krystal sambil merengek.

Sulli menjitak kepala krystal dengan kencang. "kenapa kau selalu kehilangan_ handphone_-mu terus sih?!"

"ini". Tiba-tiba chanyeol berdiri di hadapan kedua gadis itu sambil memberikan sesuatu kepada krystal. krystal melebarkan matanya.

"_handphone_ ku!"

"kyungsoo bilang kemarin kau menjatuhkannya saat berlari. Kau memang suka teledor ya". ejek chanyeol pada krystal sambil tertawa kecil.

"itu karna kau berpelukan dengan irene".

Chanyeol tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan krystal, begitu pula dengan krystal yang langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"ta-ta-tadi aku bilang apa ya? Hahaha" Tanya krystal terbata-bata untuk membenarkan suasana.

"haha tadi aku tidak dengar. Ada nyamuk lewat di kupingku hahaha". Jawab chanyeol dengan nada tawa yang terdengar aneh.

"hahaha". Sulli mengikuti mereka tertawa, tentu saja dengan tawa yang terdengar aneh juga. Ia merasa seperti orang ketiga dan akhirnya pergi untuk duduk menjauhi mereka. Krystal _melotot_ ke arah sulli dengan tajam seakan berkata 'hey mau kemana kau? Kau mau meninggalkan aku dengan chanyeol ya?! Suasananya sedang tidak tepat! Cepat kembali atau kau akan mati saat bel masuk berbunyi'. Sulli mengerutkan keningnya seolah menjawab 'suasananya sedang tidak tepat maka dari itu lebih baik aku duduk disini saja. aku tidak mau ikut campur. Selamat berjuang krystal!'.

_Dasar sulli bodoh. _

_Rasanya aku ingin mati saja. _

_._

Chanyeol kemudian duduk di samping krystal. keduanya lebih memilih diam dan saling menunduk tanpa bertatap-tatapan. Wajah mereka berdua sama merahnya. Mereka pun sama gugupnya dan chanyeol baru menyadari bahwa ia menyukai sahabat perempuannya itu. Ada sebuah dorongan di dalam hati chanyeol untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepada krystal.

"krystal?"

Krystal semakin memanas saat chanyeol yang duduk di sampingnya memanggil namanya. Ia bahkan ingin memejamkan matanya karena malu akan apa yang ia katakan tadi pada chanyeol. Ia berpikir bahwa chanyeol akan kecewa dengannya dan tidak mau berteman lagi dengan gadis berambut panjang itu.

"ya?" krystal menyahut pelan.

"sebenarnya aku.." chanyeol kembali diam. Ia tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Selang tiga meja di depannya ada sulli yang berusaha menguping.

'_krystal berjuanglah. Aku yakin pasti dia juga menyukaimu_'. gumam perempuan manis berambut pendek itu. Tapi tiba-tiba,

"Chanyeol!" irene berteriak dengan suara riangnya lalu masuk ke dalam kelas. Chanyeol dan krystal terkejut hampir setengah mati. Sulli melirik irene dengan wajah cemberut.

"hey, kalian kenapa?" Tanya irene bingung melihat ekspresi ketiganya.

"hey nenek sihir! Kau mengganggu saja!" sahut kyungsoo yang baru tiba sambil berjalan menuju tempat duduk chanyeol. Tapi, saat ia melihat krystal duduk di samping laki-laki jangkung itu, kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pergi menjauh dan duduk di samping sulli dengan wajah tegang seakan tidak mau menganggu mereka.

"hey kyungsoo! Apa yang terjadi pada keningmu? Ada benjolan disana". Bisik sulli pada kyungsoo yang tengah duduk di sampingnya.

"kemarin ada kecelakaan. Apa terlihat parah?" jawab kyungsoo sambil berbisik juga. Sulli mengangguk. Mereka berdua terdiam.

"hmm. Chanyeol dan krystal duduk bersampingan sementara sulli duduk jauh di depannya. Kalian sedang marahan?" Tanya irene lugu.

"haha tidak. Kami tidak sedang bertengkar" ujar sulli sambil tersenyum lalu mengajak kyungsoo ikut duduk di dekat chanyeol dan krystal.

.

.

Kini mereka sudah duduk berdekatan. "kalian tahu? Tada! Aku punya lima tiket _fantasy zone_. Ayahku memenangkan undian di tempat pekerjaannya. Mau pergi bersama?" sahut Irene senang sambil memamerkan lima buah tiket di tangannya.

"kau benar-benar akan memberikan kami secara Cuma-cuma?!" Tanya krystal dengan melebarkan matanya. Karna ia tahu bahwa satu tiket untuk pergi ke taman hiburan itu cukup mahal.

"tentu saja. , aku masih berbaik hati walaupun kalian berdua adalah musuh percintaan ku". Jawab Irene sambil menatap kyungsoo dan krystal dengan senyuman '_evil' _nya.

"jadi bagaimana? Kita pergi minggu ini ya!" lanjut Irene. Semua menyetujuinya. Hari ini mereka terlihat sangat kompak. Tidak ada pertengkaran antara Irene, Kyungsoo maupun Krystal yang seperti anjing, kucing dan tikus itu.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

Krystal menyisir rambutnya yang terurai panjang. Ia memoleskan butiran bedak pada wajahnya lalu sibuk memilah baju mana yang akan ia kenakan. Akhirnya ia memilih sebuah _dress_ pendek berwarna biru muda yang cerah dan bercorak bunga mawar yang indah. Saat ia selesai mengenakan _dress_ itu, sebuah panggilan terdengar dari ponsel satu-satunya.

"hey! Kenapa kau sangat lama sih?"

"sulli? Apa semuanya sudah berkumpul?" krystal melirik jam _beker_ nya yang terletak di atas meja belajarnya. 'Oh My God!' gumamnya dalam hati saat ia tahu bahwa ia terlambat. Ya, hari ini krystal, chanyeol, kyungsoo, sulli dan irene akan pergi ke sebuah taman hiburan.

"hey perempuan tua?! Cepat datang ke sini atau kau akan kami tinggalkan!" terdengar teriakan kyungsoo dari panggilan tersebut. Krystal cemberut kesal.

"baiklah, aku sudah bergegas untuk ke sana. Jangan tinggalkan aku!" sahutnya sebal. Ia pun bergegas pergi dengan langkah yang cepat.

* * *

**_ Story Of My Life : Vacation Lova [part 7] _**

'Kenapa pengunjungnya ramai sekali sih? Mau jalan aja susah'.

gumam krystal sambil memelas saat sampai di taman hiburan. Ia berjalan sambil berdesak-desakkan dengan orang-orang yang menuju arah berlawanan. Ia melirik ke arah chanyeol yang terlihat tenang.

'hmm santai sekali kau chanyeol! Kau tinggi jadi tidak akan terjatuh karna berdesak-desakkan. Seandainya….' Belum saja ia melanjutkan gumamannya, ia tersentak kaget saat melihat wajah kyungsoo yang memperhatikannya dengan aneh.

"hey bocah! Jangan melihatku seperti itu. Kau mengagetkan ku tau!".

"siapa peduli? Jangan berpikir macam-macam atau kau akan jatuh di tengah kerumunan ini". Jawab kyungsoo dengan nada dingin.

"hey. Sepertinya kita harus mencari tempat yang lebih sepi" sahut sulli kepada yang lainnya.

"tapi ini ramai sekali! Bahkan aku saja tidak bisa berjalan dengan bebas!" jawab irene dengan kesal. semua terdiam sambil memikirkan sebuah cara untuk bisa keluar dari kerumunan orang-orang yang cukup padat.

"baiklah! Aku punya ide!" chanyeol berteriak memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. Yang lain hanya melebarkan matanya seolah berkata 'apa itu?'.

"bagaimana kalau kita membuat sebuah barisan lalu menerobos kerumunan menyebalkan ini! Aku akan berdiri di barisan depan lalu sulli setelah itu irene lalu krystal setelah itu kyungsoo". Lanjutnya sambil bersemangat seperti seseorang yang baru saja menemukan sebuah 'inovasi' baru.

"itu terdengar bagus. Tapi kenapa aku harus yang paling belakang?" Tanya kyungsoo dengan wajah malas.

"hey, aku mengurutkannya sesuai tinggi badan".

"lagi pula kau kan bocah. Jadi sebagai orang yang lebih tua darimu, kami harus menjagamu". Sahut krystal sambil tersenyum mengejek. Kyungsoo terlihat diam dan hanya ada aura hitam yang keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

"ngomong-ngomong, darimana kau dapatkan ide itu?" irene mulai membuka mulut.

"tentu saja dari sebuah game!" jawab chanyeol yang kembali bersemangat membuat ke-empat temannya itu menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang aneh. Mau tidak mau, mereka mencoba ide chanyeol yang sepertinya akan berakhir memalukan.

.

.

"kiri, kanan, kiri, kanan". Chanyeol memimpin barisan sementara yang lainnya saling memegang pundak orang yang ada di depannya.

'benar-benar memalukan'. Itulah gambaran di dalam hati ke-empat teman chanyeol yang berada di belakangnya. Mereka bahkan tidak bisa mengangkat dagu mereka untuk melihat ke depan. Mereka hanya tertunduk sambil berdoa agar semua ini usai dengan cepat.

.

.

"akhirnya!" ucap sulli lega saat mereka sampai di tempat yang tidak terlalu ramai.

"wahana apa yang akan kita naiki lebih dulu?" Tanya chanyeol dengan wajah lugunya. Sulli membukakan lembaran peta taman hiburan tersebut dan memberikkannya pada krystal.

"terserah kalian. Aku ikut-ikut saja". ucap perempuan berambut pendek itu. Krystal mengambil barang itu lalu memberikannya pada kyungsoo.

"aku juga terserah kalian saja". ucapnya. Kyungsoo mengambil benda itu dan mengopernya kembali pada Irene.

"kau yang mentraktir kami. Jadi kami akan mengikuti mu". Irene mengambil peta yang terus berpindah dari tangan satu ke tangan lainnya kemudian memberikannya pada chanyeol yang sedang terlihat bingung.

"kau yang memimpin kami tadi. Jadi kau saja yang pilihkan". Sahut perempuan itu dengan nada periangnya.

"hmm oke". Jawab chanyeol dengan santai sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya yang cukup tebal.

* * *

"AAAA! CHANYEOL BODOH! DASAR IDIOT! KENAPA HARUS MENAIKI WAHANA YANG SERAM DULU SIH!" teriak krystal yang samar-samar karna angin yang berhembus sangat kencang. Wajah irene dan sulli terlihat pucat sementara kyungsoo dan krystal terus berteriak memaki chanyeol. Ya, mereka sedang menaiki wahana permainan yang sebelumnya telah dipilihkan oleh chanyeol yaitu, sebuah permainan dengan kursi besar yang bisa dinaikki oleh dua puluh pengunjung dan kursi itu akan mengantarkan mereka ke tempat yang sangat tinggi lalu menurunkan mereka dengan kecepatan yang cukup membuat semua orang merinding dan ketakutan.

.

.

"aku tidak ingin naik yang seperti itu lagi". Sahut kyungsoo sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Krystal, Irene, dan Sulli hanya diam membeku. Rambut ketiga gadis itu terlihat sedikit berantakan. Wajahnya pun berubah menjadi putih pucat seperti hantu yang baru saja bangun dari peti matinya.

"haha kalian semua terlihat sangat pucat!" ucap chanyeol sambil terkekeh.

'DASAR PSIKOPAT!' teriak krystal dalam hati yang bahkan tidak bisa ia keluarkan dari bibirnya.

"baiklah ..baiklah, kali ini kau saja yang yang memilih wahananya". Chanyeol menyerahkan peta taman hiburan tersebut pada kyungsoo.

"baiklah, kita pilih wahana ini saja". sahut anak laki-laki berkulit putih susu itu.

* * *

"hey bocah, kau lapar ya? Ini bukan wahana permainan!" sahut irene kesal pada kyungsoo.

"aku jadi lapar karna naik permainan tadi". Jawab kyungsoo sambil mengunyah_ burger_ yang dibelinya tadi. Kini mereka duduk di sebuah _café _yang dipilihkan oleh kyungsoo.

"tidak apa-apa, setelah makan kita bisa melanjutkannya lagi". Selak chanyeol dengan tersenyum menampakkan gigi-gigi putihnya.

"ckck dasar bocah rakus". Krystal mengejek kesal. Baru saja ia ingin mengambil saus tomat yang terletak di atas meja _café,_ chanyeol malah mendahuluinya.

"kau mau ambil ini?" Tanya chanyeol sambil memberikan saus tomat yang baru saja diambilnya pada krystal.

"ambilah. Aku akan memintanya lagi pada pelayan". Lanjut laki-laki jangkung itu.

"tidak, biar aku saja yang memintanya pada pelayan". Jawab krystal dengan suara pelan karna malu. Wajahnya mulai memerah. Melihat ekspresi krystal, jantung chanyeol juga mulai berdegup kencang. Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang ia sadar bahwa gadis yang di sukainya adalah perempuan berambut panjang itu yang tengah malu-malu dengan tawarannya. Krystal mengambil saus tersebut dengan ragu-ragu.

"JANGAN BEMESRAAN DISINI!" teriak sulli, kyungsoo, dan irene bersamaan sehingga membuat krystal dan chanyeol tersentak.

.

.

"baiklah. Kita mau naik wahana apalagi?" Tanya sulli bingung. Kyungsoo memberikan peta taman hiburan itu pada sulli.

"sekarang giliranmu untuk memilih, noona". Ucapnya lembut pada sulli.

"eumm.. apa ya? Eumm". sulli terus menyentuh gambar yang tertera di dalam peta sambil berpikir.

"sulli sayang, CEPAT PILIH WAHANANYA SEKARANG JUGA!" bentak krystal kesal sambil mencubit pipi gadis itu yang merah tanpa _make up._

"baiklah.. baiklah! Ayo pergi ke sini". Sulli tersenyum manis.

* * *

"ha ha ha". Keempat anak itu tertawa dengan nada yang aneh sambil menatap gadis berwajah manis itu, sulli. Sulli pun membalas dengan senyuman polos di wajahnya.

"aku tidak mau memuntahkan semua makananku di tempat seperti ini". Sahut kyungsoo dengan wajah _mesam_. Kaki dan tangannya ikut bergemetar.

"ku rasa rumah hantu pilihan yang sangat menarik". Puji chanyeol kepada sulli sehingga membuat sulli merasa kegirangan. Sulli menghampiri krystal yang berada di samping irene. Saat ia ingin membisikkan sesuatu, ia tersentak melihat kedua perempuan itu berdiri kaku seolah tidak bernyawa lagi.

"kau ingin mati ya?" bisik krystal pelan kepada sulli dengan senyuman _'evil'_ nya.

"ini adalah peluang terbaikmu untuk berdekatan dengan chanyeol. Tetaplah berjuang. Aku mendukungmu!".

"tapi aku sangat takut masuk ke rumah hantu". Rengek krystal sambil memeluk sulli dengan manja.

"tenanglah. Ini saat yang tepat!". Sulli meyakinkan krystal.

"baiklah, ayo kita masuk ke dalamnya!" lanjutnya kepada teman-temannya dengan bersemangat.

"tunggu!" teriak irene dengan tiba-tiba sehingga menghentikan langkah teman-temannya.

"sepertinya aku akan tunggu kalian di pintu luar saja. aku tidak ingin masuk ke dalamnya". Lanjut perempuan berambut setengah merah muda itu dengan ekspresi ketakutan. Chanyeol menghampiri irene.

"maaf, aku lupa kalau kau bisa meliha..". belum saja chanyeol menyelesaikan perkataannya, irene membekap mulut laki-laki tampan tersebut.

"ada apa?" Tanya sulli bingung pada keduanya.

"ha ha ha. Tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo masuk!" sahut irene dengan terpaksa. Chanyeol melirik gadis itu dengan tatapan khawatir. Akhirnya ia memegang tangan gadis itu sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang 'rumah hantu' tersebut.

.

.

Krystal merasa sangat ketakutan di dalamnya sampai-sampai saat muncul boneka-boneka aneh, ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia terus memeluk sulli yang kelihatannya sangat senang dengan pemandangan yang ada. Sementara di depannya terdapat irene yang sedari tadi berjalan sambil memeluk punggung chanyeol, laki-laki yang di sukainya itu.

"tenang saja, chanyeol tidak bermaksud lain pada nenek sihir itu. Lagi pula nenek sihir itu juga terlihat sedang benar-benar ketakutan". Sahut kyungsoo pada krystal seolah-olah anak itu menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada di pikiran perempuan itu saat ini.

"benarkah? Kalau begitu kau harus melakukan hal yang sama pada chanyeol sekarang!" sulli ikut berbicara.

"tidak usah, aku bersama kalian saja". jawab krystal memelas.

"lagipula dia kan menyukaimu". Lanjutnya sambil melirik kyungsoo yang sedang ketakutan. Kyungsoo menarik tangan krystal dan membawanya pada chanyeol.

"hey chanyeol, perempuan tua ini ketakutan" ucapnya pada chanyeol dengan wajah datar khasnya.

_dasar bocah! Kau mau mengerjai ku ya! _

_Awas kau! _

_Kau akan mati setelah kita keluar dari sini!_

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan krystal membuat jantung krystal berdegup lebih kencang.

"te-tenang saja. akan ku pastikan kita keluar dari sini dengan selamat". Sahut chanyeol sambil bergemetar dengan nada memastikkan. Tiba-tiba suatu suara terdengar dari telinga mereka. Sebuah boneka menakutkan jatuh dari atas kepala chanyeol.

"AAAAA!" teriak chanyeol sambil berlari ketakutan sehingga melepaskan genggaman kedua gadis tersebut. Krystal dan irene pun ikut berteriak dan berlari mengejar chanyeol. Sementara itu, sulli dan kyungsoo masih berdiri di tempat mereka tadi dengan wajah aneh karna melihat kelakuan ketiga temannya itu. Sulli akhirnya menghampiri kyungsoo.

"hey, jangan-jangan orang yang chanyeol sukai selama ini adalah kau ya?". Tanyanya polos.

"tentu saja bukan. Itu salah paham! Lagipula aku tidak _gay_!" kyungsoo menolak. Sulli tertawa kecil.

"baiklah, hmm oh ya. Kau jadi terlihat lebih baik pada krystal. kau juga ingin membantunya?"

"ya, sepertinya. Lagipula sebenarnya chanyeol menyukai krystal tapi, dia masih ragu-ragu".

"darimana kau tau itu?"

"rahasia". Jawab kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis pada sulli.

Mereka berdua terdiam lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"hey, kyungsoo?" sulli kembali memecahkan keheningan.

"ya. Ada apa?"

.

.

"sebenarnya, kau menyukai krystal kan?"

* * *

Krystal membuka peta petunjuk lokasi permainan di taman hiburan ini. Ia memilah-milah permainan mana yang akan mereka naiki. Telunjuknya mengarah pada sebuah gambar. "ayo naiki ini!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

.

"tidak, tidak, baru saja aku ketakutan karna rumah hantu dan sekarang kau mengajakku menaikki ini?!" Tanya kyungsoo dengan ekspresi _frustasi_ pada krystal. krystal melipat tangannya dan menatap kyungsoo tanpa berkata-kata.

_Ini balasan dari ku untuk kejadian di rumah hantu tadi bocah._

"dasar perempuan tua!" ejek kyungsoo pada krystal yang baru saja mendengar perkataan gadis cantik itu di dalam hatinya.

"tapi kita berlima. Siapa yang mau duduk sendirian?" Tanya irene kepada yang lainnya.

"aku ingin duduk dengan chanyeol". Lanjutnya dengan nada riang.

"aku duduk dengan kyungsoo saja". chanyeol menyelak sambil tertawa. Irene mengerutkan keningnya dan memajukan bibirnya manja. Chanyeol mengacak rambut perempuan itu dengan lembut.

"baiklah. Biar aku saja yang duduk sendiri". Sulli mengajukkan permintaan.

"kau tidak takut?" Tanya kyungsoo sambil membulatkan matanya.

"tentu saja tidak. Aku sangat suka tantangan!".

"baiklah kalau begitu, sulli duduk sendiri, krystal dengan chanyeol, dan aku akan duduk dengan irene". Lanjut kyungsoo.

"ke-kenapa aku dengan krystal?". irene menyelak.

"aku sedang ada urusan dengan nenek sihir itu". Kyungsoo kembali menyelak perkataan chanyeol. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghampiri irene lalu menggenggam tangan irene sambil menunjukkan senyuman menakutkannya.

"ayo, noona".

.

Chanyeol duduk di atas mesin kereta permainan _roller coaster_ tersebut. ia mengulurkan tangannya pada krystal bermaksud ingin membantunya duduk di sebelahnya. Krystal membalasnya dengan senyuman malu-malu lalu menggenggam tangan laki-laki jangkung itu. Wajah keduanya terlihat memerah. Jantung krystal berdegup begitu kencang begitu pula dengan chanyeol. Saking sempitnya kereta permainan tersebut, bahu besar chanyeol menghimpit bahu kecil krystal. mereka mulai memakai sabuk pengaman. Tidak ada lontaran kata lagi diantaranya. Hanya ada perasaan 'malu' di dalam hati keduanya.

Sementara itu di belakang chanyeol dan krystal, irene dan kyungsoo sedang sibuk memakai sabuk pengaman.

"hey bocah! Kau menganggu percintaan ku saja". sahut irene kesal pada kyungsoo.

"mau bagaimana lagi. Mereka kan saling suka".

"aku tau. Tapi…. Hmm yasudahlah". Kyungsoo menatap irene.

"sebenarnya kau suka chanyeol tidak sih?"

"tentu saja aku suka! Sangat suka!"

"tapi kenapa kau pasrah-pasrah saja?"

Irene memutar bola matanya malas lalu menghembuskan nafasnya.

"kan kau yang bilang sendiri 'mereka saling suka' lalu aku harus bagaimana lagi?!" irene semakin kesal. Ia membentur-bentur kepalanya sendiri dengan pelan pada pintu mesin kereta yang ada di sampingnya. Kyungsoo menarik rambut panjangnya dan menepak keningnya.

"hey nenek sihir! Jangan membentur-benturkan kepalamu sendiri atau kau akan mendapatkan yang seperti ini" ujar kyungsoo sambil mengangkat poni rambutnya dan menunjukkan irene bekas benjolannya karna terbentur ayunan di hari yang lalu. Kyungsoo menengok ke arah sulli yang sedang terdiam sendiri.

"sulli, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

"ha ha ha. sepertinya aku sedikit takut". Jawab sulli dengan mimik wajah yang kaku.

Permainan dimulai. Kereta mulai maju dengan pelan dan terus menambah kecepatannya. Semua orang mulai berteriak.

* * *

"benar-benar memualkan! Aku hampir saja memuntahkan makananku di tengah permainan tadi!" ucap kyungsoo yang masih berkunang-kunang.

"jika kau memuntahkan makananmu tadi, aku akan benar-benar mendorongmu jatuh ke bawah". Irene menambahkan perkataan kyungsoo.

"kau sama saja dengan perempuan tua itu. Kalian kembar ya!"

"apa kau bilang? Dasar bocah ingusan!" krystal angkat bicara.

"hey hey sudah.." chanyeol mencoba menenangkan dengan senyumannya.

"DIAM!" teriak ketiga orang tersebut sehingga membuat chanyeol terloncat kaget. Chanyeol membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga sulli yang kecil.

"mereka seperti adik- kakak saja. benar kan?". Sulli mengangguk tersenyum.

Matahari terbenam. Langit mulai di telan kegelapan. Bintang-bintang bermunculan satu-persatu. Lampu-lampu jalan di dalam taman hiburan tersebut pun mulai di hidupkan sehingga membuat warna-warni keindahan yang menghiasi gelapnya malam.

"baiklah, ini permainan yang terakhir". Ucap krystal sambil memberikan peta yang di pegangnya pada irene.

"aku ingin naik gondola".

"ide bagus! Aku juga ingin melihat pemandangan malam dari atas. Pasti menyenangkan!". Sulli terlihat sangat antusias. Irene menghampiri kyungsoo.

"hey bocah. Aku ingin menaiki permainan ini bersama chanyeol. Aku punya urusan penting. Jangan mengganggu". Sahutnya pelan pada anak laki-laki berkulit putih susu itu lalu ia berjalan menarik chanyeol pergi ke tempat permainan tersebut.

* * *

Udara terasa sangat dingin dan menusuk. Angin terlihat berhembus dengan kencang dari atas sana. Ya, mereka sedang menaikki wahana gondola, yaitu sebuah mesin berputar dengan ruang di dalamnya. Kyungsoo dan sulli terlihat sangat senang. Sesekali, sulli mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mengambil gambar pemandangan indah tersebut sementara krystal hanya terlihat diam.

_Sedang apa ya mereka?_

_Urusan apa yang dibicarakkan perempuan itu pada chanyeol tadi?_

Krystal menghembuskan nafasnya.

"kenapa? Kau ingin ke tempat chanyeol? Pergi saja sana". Sahut kyungsoo mengejek. Krystal mencubit pipi kyungsoo dengan kencang sebagai wadah untuk melimpahkan rasa kesalnya.

"AAAA!" kyungsoo berteriak kencang mengeluarkan rasa sakitnya.

"KENAPA MENCUBITKU?!" bentak kyungsoo kesal lalu berpindah tempat duduk di samping sulli yang ada di depannya tadi. Krystal tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memajukan bibirnya kesal pada kyungsoo. Sulli terkekeh kecil.

Di ruang lain wahana tersebut, terdapat chanyeol dan irene yang sedang duduk berhadap-hadapan. Chanyeol juga terlihat begitu antusias. Ia bahkan menyuruh irene untuk mengambil gambarnya dengan_ handphone_ miliknya itu.

"ada apa? Kau terlihat tidak senang?" Tanya chanyeol pada Irene yang sedari tadi diam tanpa kata.

"hmm chanyeol?".Akhirnya irene membuka mulut dan memanggil namanya.

"ya?"

"apa itu benar?"

"apa yang benar?" chanyeol mengeluarkan wajah bingung lugunya.

"apa kau benar-benar... menyukai krystal?". mata chanyeol melebar. mulutnya mulai terbuka karna kaget. Jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat. Karna tidak ada jawaban, Gadis itu menanyakannya lagi.

"apa kau benar-benar menyukai krystal?"

**-To be continued **


	8. Chapter 8

**_Story Of My Life : Happy Ending [part 8] _**

Chanyeol tersentak. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakana pada Irene. Bibirnya terasa kelu. Ada sebuah rasa cekikan di lehernya itu. Untuk ketiga kalinya, perempuan itu bertanya kembali.

"chanyeol, jawab aku. jangan membuat ku menunggu. Kau menyukai krystal?"

Dengan tatapan yang serius, chanyeol mulai membuka mulut.

"ya, aku menyukai krystal".

Irene tersenyum mesam. Seperti ada sebuah pedang yang menusuk pilu hatinya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"kau tau kan aku menyukai mu sejak dulu? aku pindah kesini karna kau. Aku terus mencari mu sejak dulu tapi, kenapa kau tidak menunggu ku?"

"maaf, Irene". Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan. Irene mengelap air matanya yang jatuh dengan punggung tangannya lalu memalingkan wajahnya sejenak. Sementara itu chanyeol hanya tertunduk. Ia merasa menyesal dan bersalah.

"hey, chanyeol". Irene kembali menatap chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangkat dagunya agar menatap balik Irene yang sedang duduk di depannya. Perempuan cantik itu tersenyum lebar.

"jangan merasa bersalah, tidak apa-apa kau menyukai krystal. aku akan mendukungmu!". Perempuan berambut panjang itu menampakkan gigi-giginya yang kecil dan putih, membuat perasaan chanyeol menjadi lebih lega.

"benarkah?" Tanya chanyeol untuk menegaskan. Irene mengangguk riang. Laki-laki itu pun langsung memeluk Irene dengan erat.

"terima kasih, dan maaf".

Di dalam pelukan chanyeol, Irene tersenyum dengan rasa pahit di hatinya.

* * *

Chanyeol dan Irene turun dari wahana gondola tersebut, begitupula dengan yang lainnya. Mereka kembali berjalan menuju pintu keluar taman hiburan. Kyungsoo mempercepat jalannya agar dapat mendekat pada irene yang jauh di depan.

"hey nenek sihir! Jalanmu cepat sekali sih". Sahut kyungsoo. Irene menengok.

"kau menangis?" lanjut kyungsoo saat melihat wajah perempuan cantik itu yang _sembab._

"dia bilang dia menyukainya. Dia juga bilang ingin menyatakan perasaannya sekarang dan aku bilang aku mendukungnya. aku benar-benar wanita bodoh kan?". Irene mengerutkan bibirnya. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam.

"maaf kalau aku berusaha menjauhkanmu dari chanyeol sejak tadi".

"tidak apa-apa, lagipula dia tidak menyukaiku. Apa boleh buat?". Irene tersenyum manis pada kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun membalas senyumannya.

Chanyeol berjalan sambil mengepalkan tangannya sedari tadi. Wajahnya terlihat panik. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ia sampaikan tapi ada keraguan dan ketakutan di dalam hatinya. Akhirnya chanyeol mulai memberanikan dirinya.

"krystal!" sahutnya pada perempuan berambut hitam kecoklatan yang sedang berjalan santai di depannya. Krystal berhenti, begitu pula dengan ketiga temannya yang lain. Chanyeol melangkah mendekati krystal. jantungnya berdegup kencang. Wajahnya memerah.

"sebenarnya aku…."

Krystal terdiam menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan chanyeol. Sulli yang berada di sebelah krystal pun menjauh dan pergi menuju tempat dimana kyungsoo dan irene berdiri.

"krystal, a-aku. aku". chanyeol memegang pundak krystal. wajahnya terlihat kesakitan. Krystal menjadi khawatir dengan perilaku chanyeol yang menurutnya sangatlah aneh.

"aku.." chanyeol tak kunjung menyelesaikan perkataannya. Bibirnya terasa berat untuk di gerakkan. Suhu tubuhnya pun semakin memanas. Sulli, kyungsoo dan irene dibuat gemas oleh sikap chanyeol yang menyebalkan itu.

"ingin ke toilet".

.

.

"DASAR BODOH!" teriak sulli, kyungsoo dan Irene kepada chanyeol dengan serentak. Kalimat yang dilontarkan chanyeol membuat ketiga temannya itu menjadi kesal.

.

.

"aku harus pergi ke toilet!" lanjut chanyeol lalu pergi meninggalkan krystal yang sedang memasang wajah bingung.

* * *

(Di toilet pria)

Chanyeol berdiri di sebuah kaca besar dengan _wastafel_ yang ada di depannya. Ia tertunduk melas sambil menjitak-jitak kepalanya sendiri dengan cukup kencang.

"bodoh! Park chanyeol kau bodoh!" maki-nya pada diri sendiri.

"ya park chanyeol! Kau benar-benar bodoh!" sahut kyungsoo sambil menghampiri chanyeol yang tengah sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"mana ku tau. Aku kan tidak pernah menyatakan perasaan pada orang lain".

Chanyeol memegang kedua pundak kyungsoo.

"hey kyungsoo. menurutmu, apa dia akan menerimaku?"

Kyungsoo memasang ekspresi datar khasnya.

"aku tidak tahu tapi, berjuanglah!" kyungsoo tersenyum lebar menampakkan giginya.

* * *

Chanyeol keluar dari toilet pria lalu berlari menuju krystal yang sedang duduk sendiri di sebuah kursi taman yang masih di dalam taman hiburan. Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya pada krystal membuat krystal tersentak dan langsung berdiri di hadapannya.

"maafkan aku". ucapnya.

"maaf untuk apa?" Tanya krystal heran. Chanyeol menegakkan badannya kembali.

"Jung Krystal, aku, Park Chanyeol, Sahabat laki-laki mu ingin mengatakan sesuatu". Ujar chanyeol tegas dengan tatapan mata yang serius. Chanyeol pun langsung menarik tangan kecil krystal dan memeluknya lalu laki-laki itu membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga gadis cantik tersebut.

"aku menyukaimu. Would you be mine?"

Dalam pelukkan chanyeol, krystal tersenyum. Ia menuliskan sebuah kata di punggung laki-laki itu dengan telunjuk nya yang berkulit putih.

"yes, I would".

**-END**


End file.
